Alibi
by charmed-seconds
Summary: -Sequel to A Beautiful Lie- Chris was ready to continue his life and forget his past. Some have different ideals of what his future should hold, mainly Piper and Wyatt. Add in legal issues and a new record, Chris was ready to say he was done. . . forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, finally. Alibi is finally up. I'm sorry for the wait. I tried to do NaNoWriMo...and that failed. But, don't worry, expect a lot of work from me! I'll be working on this, two rewrites (Bound by Duty (Now called Hero of War) and Kings and Queens (Now call Aiax)), and Legacy (The extended version of From Yesterday/ the Harry Potter/Charmed crossover). **

**Also, I recently added a new tumblr blog solely for my writing. The URL is my homepage, but I will post it here too : charmedsecondswriting(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**I will post links to other work and give you updates on my writing :D. You can also send me comments and questions through there too. **

**Again, sorry for the wait. And I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Alibi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Coeptus Superus (Last Beginning)<strong>

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his black and red hair. He looked out the window, the dark scenery flashing by as they made their way to their last destination on the trip before heading over to Europe for a few festivals. It was just a small festival in New York that would take barely a day before they would head overseas for Rock A.M and Pinkpop. Then after that, Pariah would find them back in L.A recording their newest album.

The singer glanced at his laptop and frowned. The Youtube homepage blared back at him; tempting him. His gaze shifted to the small USB drive that was in his hand. On it was the unedited version of 'A Beautiful Lie' and he was starving to expose it to the world. However, part of him knew that if he did, he and Tyler would find them in a pile of trouble that he wasn't sure he wanted to unleash right now.

When he talked to the CEO earlier, the man stressed that he couldn't allow such things on the television. "It would be bad for business," he told Chris. Chris snorted. He couldn't believe that they could have half-naked women on screen but not two men in the sleeping in the same bed. Briefly he wondered if Tyler would have any apprehension to uploading their version on Youtube, but he had a feeling that the red-head would be right on board. The twenty-one-year-old nibbled on his bottom lip as he pondered. He felt that if he upload it, he would be standing for what was right. There was nothing wrong with the video. He and Tyler didn't make out or do anything remotely sexual within the music video, so why would Virgin edit out the so-called 'sexual parts'. Chris didn't realize that two men lying in bed together would warrant expulsion of a scene.

Exhaling heavily, Chris slid closer to his computer. He plugged in the USB plug and waited for it to register. As soon as he did, he quickly made a username and then uploaded the video onto the website. A few minutes later, he eased the laptop shut and let out a deep breath. He just started a war between Virgin and Pariah and he silently wondered who would be the victor and if he was doing the right thing.

He yawned as he put his computer on the table. He glanced at the clock and frowned when he saw it was three in the morning. Stretching, Chris stood from the booth and headed back to the bunks. He smiled when he saw that Tyler was sleeping next to the wall, leaving a space for him. Sliding into the small space, Chris laid his head on his lover's chest.

"Finally here?" came a half-muttered greeting.

"Sorry, got caught up with something," whispered Chris.

Tyler looked down, "With what?"

"I just uploaded the unedited version of A Beautiful Lie onto Youtube," answered Chris.

Tyler blinked before looking at Chris with shock, "You did?"

"Yeah."

Tyler smiled as he clutched Chris closer, "Good. Now people will actually see that I was in the video."

"Yeah, but Virgin isn't going to like this," reasoned Chris.

"Well, Virgin can do jump off a cliff for all I care," responded Tyler, "We did nothing wrong in that video."

"They won't see it that way," replied Chris, "They're gonna fight back."

"And we'll do the same,"

Chris nodded and closed his eyes, the lids too heavy to keep up. "We'll find out."

Tyler rubbed Chris's back, "Yeah." He said softly before pecking Chris's forehead. Nuzzling his nose into Chris's hair, the half-demon smiled softly as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chris sighed as he heard Zach rant about all the horrific things that could happen due to Chris uploading the unedited version online the next morning. "Zach," he heard Tyler said, grabbing the drummer's forearms, "Calm down."<p>

"Calm down?" screeched the British man, "You want me to calm down? How the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down when…when your lover is probably gonna send us to hell?"

"I didn't send us to hell," Chris snapped, "I did what was right."

Zach sighed, "I know mate. It's just…you probably opened something that didn't need to be open right now."

Chris shrugged, "We'll deal with it when it comes,"

"But, we don't know what we're starting," stressed Zach, "I mean, I'm all up for fighting for what's right. It was an insane, idiotic thing that they did to you guys, but can we really handle what this could do?"

Chris frowned, "I believe we can."

"I hope you're right Chris," Zach said before reaching forward and hugging the vocalist, "But, even if you're not, I'm with both of you until the ship sinks."

"What about afterwards?" Tyler joked.

Zach shrugged, "We'll be dead anyways, probably in Hell too." He added with a chuckle.

"At least it's warm there" Chris remarked with a laugh.

Tyler smirked and laid an arm around Chris's shoulders, "Maybe you should tell him your other idea?"

"What other idea?" Zach asked, his eyes wide and looking between the two smirking men.

Chris grinned mischievously, "Do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?"

* * *

><p>The bus pulled to a stop just outside of New York at a bus stop. Pariah and Violet trudged out of their bus and stretched. Chris yawned and looked around as his family slowly crawled out of their buses. "We should probably drain the bus," Zach muttered, walking back into the bus for a few seconds to suggest it to the driver.<p>

Chris sighed when he saw his mother and brother coming closer. He turned and muttered a curse under his breath before taking his phone out of his pocket and tried to look like he was busy. Tyler raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend but leaned against the bus next to him. "How much longer until we're in New York?"

"A few more hours and we should be at the venue." Answered Chris.

Tyler nodded. The red-head couldn't help but send a glare at the two Halliwells approaching. The other ones were dashing for the vending machines, desperate for sweets that their mothers wouldn't allow on the bus. Instinctually, he wrapped an arm around Chris's waist and held tightly. Chris glanced up and shook his head, but leaned a bit closer as he continued to scroll through his text messages.

"Good morning," greeted Piper.

Chris glanced up and hummed quietly before looking back at his phone. Tyler glared at the witch before looking away. Wyatt sneered at the half-demon, "What?"

Tyler looked at the blond and shook his head, "Nothing."

"You're going to allow that?" seethed Wyatt.

Chris snorted, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Chris, honey, I understand you love him but, he said some harsh things while you were unconscious." Piper said.

Chris peered up at his lover, "What did you say?"

"That if they didn't stop hurting you that I would send them back to San Francisco."

"Oh," Chris shrugged, "You made it sound like he threatened your life."

"He – "

"He did nothing wrong, " Chris muttered, "Tyler practically said what was on my mind,"

"Wait, what?"

Chris looked up, "Pack your bags, you're going back to San Francisco after this last concert. You're not going to Europe with us."

"We're your family Chris," pleaded Piper, "You can't do this."

"If you're my family, then start acting like it," snapped Chris, "I'm done."

"So, you're choosing him over us!" Wyatt shouted, his blue eyes livid.

Chris turned and looked at his family, Tyler and he on their way to the plaza to grab something to eat, "Yes."

"We're your family."

Chris shook his head, took Tyler's hand and pulled him towards the plaza, ignoring the pang in his heart as he heard his brother scream.

* * *

><p>"Here's a sight that I never thought I would see,"<p>

Chris peered up from his fingers, the black tipped brush centimeters from adding another layer of black polish, and saw is Aunt Paige smirking. "Hello to you too."

"I heard you told off your family."

"Yeah," Chris muttered.

Paige smirked, "About time. I love your mother and brother, but their mouths were bugging me."

Chris chuckled and continued painting his nails, "I told them to leave after this concert; although, Wyatt made it sound like they're leaving now."

"No, they're sticking around," Paige said with a frown, "I'm sorry that this tour didn't go along with your plans."

Chris shrugged and he touched up his pinky, "They usually never do…Aunt Paige, what do you feel about this?"

"About what?"

"Me, touring, not coming back to California and sitting around."

Paige leaned back, "Do I want you to come back? Yes." Chris sighed, but Paige continued, "But do I want you to stop doing something you obviously love, no."

Chris looked up at his smiling aunt, "Thanks"

Paige shrugged and came around the booth to sit next to her nephew and brought him close. "So, you're not the conventional Halliwell, you never were one. And you know what, I'm happy you're not."

Chris looked at Paige, confused. Paige smiled, "I'm glad you got to live. Your brother and cousins are just sitting around waiting for the demons to attack, it's insane. They're afraid to live. To experience life. I mean, Wyatt is just waiting the day that the Source will rise up once again. They're paranoid, and it's heartbreaking because I feel like we did it to them. But you," Paige sighed, "Even though you went through hell, you came through it and you're living. And, I'm proud of you. You…"she sighed as she tried to find the right word, "You're different. You refuse to be tied down because you're a witch, and you've gotten over something that I've seen children die from."

Chris frowned, "I almost did." He said, rubbing his right inner wrist.

Paige gently grabbed the wrist and looked at it. Faintly, between the two broken chain links she could see a small, white line. "Why?"

Chris looked at the scar and sighed, "It was shortly after Tyler found me in L.A. He went out for dinner with his sister so I had the hotel room by myself. My mind went rampant and I thought, if Ty could find me then Leo could and he was gonna kill me. So, I would save him the trouble. I broke one of my razors, took the blade and slit my wrist."

Paige held back her tears and ran a finger over the scar, "You know, don't tell Wyatt or the others, but you were my favorite," she chuckled lightly, "I love all of them don't get me wrong; but, I always felt the closet with you and then I couldn't even realize that you were being abused."

Chris sighed, "Auntie, it's okay. I lived. I got through it."

"You shouldn't have got through it in the first place," stated Paige,

Chris smiled sadly, "Things happen for a reason, isn't that the most fundamental learning of Wicca? I mean, if I wasn't abused by Leo, I wouldn't have run away and I wouldn't be where I am today."

Paige chuckled, "I guess. So," Paige smiled, "You and Tyler, hmm."

"Uh, that isn't anything new Aunt Paige."

"Well, duh," Paige said sarcastically, "But, isn't it weird dating your best friend?"

Chris shrugged, "At least I don't have to go through that stupid, awkward dating phase. And, I don't know, it doesn't really seem like much has change."

"Except you're kissing and having sex now."

"Aunt Paige!" Chris exclaimed.

Paige chuckled, "What? It's true. Anyways, it's cute. I can tell you two love each other."

Chris blinked, "Okay, this is more Aunt Phoebe's department…"

"Thanks brat," Paige said with a smirk, "I can't even give my nephew my blessing for his relationship without him being apprehensive. Jeez, love you too."

Chris laughed and hugged his aunt, "Thanks Aunt Paige."

Paige clutched her nephew close, "You're welcome sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Pariah!"<p>

A loud crash echoed throughout the field. The night sky hovered above as Chris walked down the stairs. Tyler played an electronic portion as Chris approached the microphone. Following a sharp inhale, he sang, "_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired or wasted. Surrender to nothing, I'll give up what I started and stop this, from end to beginning, A new day is coming, and I am finally free_" Chris leaned back as he took a breath before screaming out as the band's volume intensified, "_Run away, run away, I'll attack, run away, run away, go chase yourself, run away, run away, now I'll attack, I'll attack."_ Chris screamed, his face crunched up.

_"I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever. It ended for the both for us, fast than a, kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in I'm losing control, and without you I can finally see!_" Chris ran to the front of the stage and gestured towards the crowd as they yelled back the lyrics of the chorus. Chris hurried and grabbed the microphone before proceeding to the next part, "_Your promises, they look like lies!"_ He reached out towards the fans, "_Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife_." He placed his hand over his heart, "_I promise you…I promise you_." He ran back to the stand as he screamed, "I am finally free!"

"_Run away, run away, I'll attack,"_ he sang, "Outcasts, finish it off!" he yelled as he stepped back and played his part on the guitar as the Outcast sang the remaining chorus. The music tapered off, quieting so Chris could softly sing - a slight pleading tone within his voice, "_Your promises…I promise you…I promise you." _

* * *

><p>Chris was the only on stage. His electric guitar was traded for his old acoustic one that has been his since he was thirteen. His outer jacket was abandoned and sitting on the bass drum leaving the man in a black shirt and black jeans. Chris moved his microphone stand to the edge of the stage. "How you guys doing tonight?" he asked as he plugged in his acoustic. A loud cheer ran through the fans. Chris chuckled as he strummed a few chords, "Would you guys mind if I play a new song that we might be putting on the new record?"<p>

Hearing no negative, Chris began strumming a few chords, a solemn sound coming from them, "_This world will never be, what I expected, and if I don't belong, who would've guessed it. I will not leave alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late." _Chris strummed harshly, the volume increasing, "_Even if I say, it'll be alright! Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late." _It quieted down again and Chris looked out at the crowd with saddened eyes, "_No one will ever see, this side reflected, And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it, and I have left alone, Everything that I own, To make you feel like, It's not too late, It's never too late." _He sang, he took a deep breath, memories flashing by, "_Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say, you want to end your life, Now and again we try to just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it around 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late." _He took a deep breath before belting, "_The world we knew, won't come back, The time we've lost, Can't get back, The life we had, Won't be ours again." _Chris quieted it down, the hallow chords echoing as he sang softly _"This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong…" _Chris trailed off before singing loudly, "_Even if I say, It'll be alright, Still I hear you say, You want to end your life, Now and again we try, To just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it around, 'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late, Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it not too late, It's never too late." _Chris took a step back as he finished the song with a few remaining chords.

Chris smiled as the crowd cheered. With a smirk on his face, he stated with a chuckle, "And who said Jaiden couldn't write a good song?" He turned and caught a glance of Tyler's, the man smiling. Turning back to the crowd, he asked, "So, do you think this song should be on the next record?" A loud cheer was his answer, "The crowd has spoken. Jaiden, your song is on the record my dear."

Tyler walked out and waved to the crowd. He gently took the microphone from Chris, "I guess I don't have a say now do I?"

"Nope," quipped Chris.

"We love you Jaiden!" came a shout from the west wing of the field.

Tyler chuckled, "Love you all too, but I'm taken ladies."

Chris laughed, "How about we play you a few more songs?"

"Kiss!" was their response.

Chris looked at Tyler, "We have a song called Kiss?"

"Apparently."

"Kiss each other!"

"See, they needed to clarify," Chris said with a chuckle, "And this is a concert not a porno. Fucking perverts."

The crowd cheered. "They apparently like being perverts." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Next thing you know they'll want us to take off our clothes." Chris remarked.

He rolled his eyes when the crowd yelled in agreement. "Again. Concert . Not a porno." Chris said with a smirk, "Although, apparently Virgin might think that us standing so close to each other might be bad."

"Oh God, don't want to be sexual now." Tyler sarcastically gasped, taking a step away from his lover.

A resounding 'boo' echoed. "I'm guessing you all have heard about 'A Beautiful Lie.'" Chris said, after getting his answer he smirked, "So, if we're suddenly gone, now you know why. Apparently, two men lying in bed together is sexual."

Tyler smirked, "Our next video should be sexual and we should see what they do."

Chris chuckled, "They would like it. Goddamn perverts." He muttered, "Alright, Zach get your ass back out here, we have a concert to do. If you wish to see the porno, I'm sure there are plenty of websites out there. I wouldn't know. I'm an angel."

The crowd laughed as the band resituated itself. "Alright Outcasts, let's have some fun," Chris said with a smile before the band erupted back into life, "_Yeah, I get it you're an outcast…"_

* * *

><p>Chris yawned as he heard his phone vibrate feverishly underneath his pillow. It was the day after Pinkpop, and the caravan was headed back to London to fly out. Piper and Wyatt had left halfway through the performance in New York two weeks ago, and hadn't made any contact yet.<p>

Finding his phone, he flipped it open and confirmed that he was Damon Payne a.k.a Christopher Halliwell. "No," he whispered, his eyes wide.

He dropped his phone. "Wha? Chris?" Tyler sat up, the red-head rubbing his eyes, "What's up?"

Chris looked at Tyler, his eyes narrowed. "We're being sued by Virgin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews :D. **

**If you couldn't tell, last chapter was un-beta'ed and so is this chapter. I and my beta have been a bit busy with college. Anyways, any mistake are my own, so tell me and I'll fix them :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Review Response :**

**Nichole : Basically, Wyatt's and Piper's attitude stem from the title of the previous story : A Beautiful Lie. They thought that once Chris was found and Leo was taken care of, he would stop being a singer and being a part of Pariah since that is what he did to get away from Leo and he would come back and be like he was before he ran away. Obviously this isn't going to happen, hence, they're ticked off and being selfish. So, I hoped that was cleared up. I love Paige too. I always pictured her and Chris being close. And it is sad that we live in 2011 and we're farther in prejudice than Ancient Greeks and stuff. Back than, it was okay to be bisexual. It was actually common for men to have younger male lovers. But yet, today its looked down upon as something as dirty and disgusting. My viewpoint : Love is love no matter the genders, color or races. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two : Dissensio (Disagreement)<strong>

Tyler shot up, his hazel eyes wide, "We're being what?"

"Sued by Virgin," Chris sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, "They said the paperwork would be at our apartment in Illinois."

"What…Why?"

"Slander apparently," Chris groaned, "Just what we need, a fucking lawsuit."

"Yay, another problem." Tyler sarcastically cheered.

Chris smirked, "At least this one isn't trying to kill me."

Tyler chuckled and brought Chris close, "No, but it could render us moneyless or in jail. We wouldn't do well in jail,"

Chris smiled and leaned back, "We wouldn't be _that _bad." He frowned, "We're being sued by Virgin and going back to create a CD for them."

"Doesn't make much sense," mused Tyler, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to prove that we weren't slandering them. What they did was true. They edited our video to hide sexual parts but yet they display more sexual things daily on the television. They discriminated against us as well."

"And how are we going to do this?" Tyler inquired.

"Simple. In court." Answered Chris with a shrug.

"And what are we going to do if we fail?"

"Why would we fail?"

Tyler pursed his lips, "If we go against a jury, who's to say that they're not all homophobes and view what Virgin did as right?"

Chris sighed and hid his face in Tyler's neck, "Then…we're fucked."

* * *

><p>Zach groaned when he heard the news, "Really? This is what you unleashed?"<p>

Chris frowned, "It's not like I wanted them to sue us."

"No one wants to be sued," Zach replied, "Bloody hell."

"It's not like you're being sued," Chris reasoned, "Tyler and I are the ones signed to Virgin, you're signed to us."

"Yeah, but still. I'm in this band and the band is getting sued; therefore, I'm being sued."

"How much are they suing us for?" inquired Tyler.

Chris shrugged, "We'll find out when we get home."

"Are you guys going to L.A or Lake Forest?" Zach asked

"We'll be in Lake Forest for a few days then head over to L.A," answered Chris, "We need to go pick up Judas and grab a few things so we can record."

"You flying?"

"No, driving or we would have no car in California." Tyler replied, "But talking about flying, we should probably get into the airport before we miss our plane."

Chris nodded and grabbed his hat. He sighed and opened the door, "Let's deal with the masses," he said before heading out, his head bowed as a myriad of flashes went off. Luckily, Chris's family was allowed to go through the back so they would stay out of the press and Violet was already on her way to Egypt to finish her practical for her anthropology degree, but Chris knew that he and the band had to make some kind of appearance so the press didn't freak out.

Chris smiled when he saw a small group of fans, their t-shirts bright and handmade. The Pariah phoenix was drawn expertly in bright yellow on teal t-shirts, the girls waving posters wildly. Chuckling, Chris approached them. "Hello ladies."

The oldest girl smiled, "Hi Damon. Can you sign this?" she asked, throwing their newest CD – Aperio – in front of him. Chris smiled and quickly sprawled his fake signature onto the plastic cover. "Anything else?"

Four more CD's and a few posters were thrown towards him. Chris smiled and quickly started to sign them. He tensed slightly when he felt a hand on his lower back. "What do we have here?"

Chris relaxed when he heard Tyler's voice, "Just some fans attempting to catch us before we leave."

"Ah, thought some ladies were trying to take my boyfriend," joked Tyler, "Now, anything you want signed?"

The girls smiled and handed Tyler the same things as Chris signed. Chris leaned forward as he took a picture with a fan. "Now, we have to go and take our plane back to the States."

The girls groaned. Tyler chuckled and threw an arm around Chris's shoulders, "We'll be back soon," Tyler promised, winking at the girls.

The girls let out a cheer before they started to leave letting the band go as well. Chris chuckled and headed into the airport, Tyler's arm around his waist.

* * *

><p>By time Pariah had landed in the Chicago, the news of the lawsuit had spread. "You're being sued?" Samantha asked, her eyes wide.<p>

Chris nodded as his family and Zach made their way through O'Hare International Airport, Chris making sure that they got to the gate so they could go back to California.

"What? Why did you tell us?" Phoebe said.

"It's not your problem. I'm being sued not you." Answered Chris, his eyes and face shaded by sunglasses and a Fedora hat.

"Still, that's outrageous. What are you being sued for?" Paige asked.

"Slander." Chris replied, "There's your gate."

"Wait, how much are you being sued for?"

"I don't know yet. Ty and I will find out when we get home. They sent the papers in the mail," replied Chris, "Now, get on your plane before it leaves without you. I'll in L.A within a week."

"Chris," Melinda said, "What are you going to do? If you lose, I mean."

Chris sighed, "Go to Brazil and become a shoe salesmen," he joked, "I'll see you all in a week. Stay out of trouble." He said before walking away.

Paige snorted, "Us? stay out of trouble? We're not the ones on tabloid websites."

* * *

><p>Frowning, Chris opened the mailbox and took out a thick manila envelope. He looked at Tyler, the red-head scowling heavily. The two headed up the stairs and entered their apartment. Chris and Tyler dropped their suitcases in their living room, a majority of their clothes and other things being shipped back to L.A. Chris sat on the couch and opened the envelope. A thick packet of paper slid out and landed in his lap.<p>

He flipped it over and gasped. "Ten million dollars?"

"What?" shouted Tyler, "Ten million? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Chris handed Tyler the papers before pacing, "Ten million dollars? We haven't even made that much money!"

Tyler sighed and chucked the paper on to the coffee table, "Fuck. We should just settle."

"No," Chris quickly answered, "The amount of money doesn't change the plan."

"Damn it Chris, if we lose, we lose everything," hissed Tyler.

"We won't lose," barked back Chris, "Damn it, have some faith."

Tyler snorted, "You preaching about faith? That's irony if I ever heard it."

Chris glared at his boyfriend, "Fuck you." He snapped before stomping to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Three days later, the two were on their way back to L.A. Their words were sparse and their glances cold. A few days later, the two arrived to their L.A apartment, and Chris immediately went to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Tyler sighed and sat on the couch. A knock on the door made the half-demon get up and opened the door. "Hey Zach,"

"You look like shit mate."

"I'm fine thank you for asking," Tyler sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

"So where's Chris?"

"Bedroom. Sulking."

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight a few days ago in Lake Forest," answered Tyler, the red-head sinking into the couch, "I said some things and I wasn't right but…"

"But what?" Zach said.

"Virgin is suing us for ten million dollars," Tyler announced solemnly, "I want to settle, Chris wants to fight this."

"And you're sticking to your opinion," Zach stated.

"Yes."

Zach sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Chris's family is probably on their way over. They knew you two were landing today, so, I hope he's better by time they come."

Tyler hummed in agreement before sinking lower into his seat, a slightly perturbed expression on his face. Twenty minutes later, the Halliwell family had finally entered the apartment and Chris was out from his hiding space. The multi-colored hair man hung around his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry for most of the night, while Tyler stayed away from his boyfriend.

Zach sighed and ran a hand over his peach fuzz. It was obvious to everyone that something was up between the couple and it was starting to tick the British man off. They were fighting for something idiotic in his eyes. They were stressed over the lawsuit and the money that was at stake, it was understandable, but this fight was days old. "You two need to make up," he said to Tyler.

The bassist glared at Zach, "This doesn't really concern you."

"Yes it does." Zach remarked, "You two are acting like children"

Tyler rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen. He looked up in shock when he saw Chris. Pulling his head out of the refrigerator, Chris blinked before frowning. "Chris," Tyler said, gently grabbing Chris's wrist.

Chris raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Tyler sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, we both said some stupid things and…"

"And what?" Chris said, leaning against the threshold between the living room and kitchen.

Tyler glared, "You don't have to be an asshole."

"You were being the fucking asshole a few days ago," snapped Chris.

Tyler sneered, "Sorry that I don't see the damn point in losing ten million dollars! Sorry that I have sense and you seem to be lacking it!"

"Fuck you," growled Chris, "For months you been on my ass telling me that we should fucking stand up for ourselves, and once we do, you back down."

"My idea of standing up for ourselves didn't involve us losing ten million dollars!"

"You're just a fucking coward and you don't want to admit it." Scoffed Chris.

Tyler shook his head, "You're nothing but a fucking jackass Halliwell. Go screw yourself." He spat before stomping out of the apartment. Chris gritted his teeth before stomping out to the small balcony adjacent to the living room. Everyone stood silent.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked.

Zach huffed, "A few days ago, Chris and Tyler got into it. Tyler doesn't want to go through with fighting the lawsuit because they could lose up to ten million dollars. Chris; however, wants to fight this tooth and nail."

Paige frowned, "They're just stressed out and saying stupid stuff."

Zach snorted, "Could've told you that."

Henry looked at his sulking nephew, the man leaning against the railing, staring into the sky. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Chris?"

The man looked over his shoulder, "Something wrong?"

Henry shook his head, "I should be asking you that."

Chris snorted and looked back over the balcony, "I'm fine."

"And you're lying." Henry answered as he stood next to her nephew, "What's a matter?"

"It's just a stupid fight Uncle Henry,"

"But…"

"I don't know. Maybe Aunt Phoebe was wrong."

Henry frowned, "About what?"

"About Ty and I being soul mates. Our relationship failed the first time for a good reason."

"You and Tyler were in a relationship before?"

Chris nodded, "During our first tour. We broke up two weeks later."

Henry hummed, "Well, from what I can see, Phoebe wasn't wrong. Every relationship has its bumps."

Chris chuckled, "Most relationships don't involve a band, touring, and a lawsuit."

"True," Henry agreed, "But most relationships don't stem off of a twenty year friendship either." Henry smiled and patted his nephew's shoulder, "Don't stress out about it too much."

"About what? The fight or the lawsuit."

Henry smirked, "Both." He stated before heading back inside.

Chris sighed and looked at the stars. "Where's my answer now?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Paige, Henry and Phoebe were the only ones awake within the living room. Chris was still on the balcony and Tyler was God knows where. Zach had departed a few hours ago to head to bed.<p>

The door eased open. They heard a sigh before Tyler walked through the living room and headed out to the balcony. They watched as Tyler apprehensively approached Chris before draping the singer's black coat over his shoulders. Tyler said something which made Chris roll his eyes but he clutched the coat closer to his body.

Gently, Tyler laid a hand on Chris's arm, the green eyed man looking at his boyfriend with confusion. Tyler looked as if he was explaining something, the man appearing to be stumbling over some words.

"I wonder what he's saying," Paige whispered.

Phoebe waved her hands at her younger sister, shushing her.

Tyler sighed and rested his forehead on Chris's and said something. Chris's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms tightly around the half-demon and said something in Tyler's ear. Tyler smiled as he leaned back before he kissed Chris, his hands cupping the witch's face. Chris's arm stayed on Tyler's waist as he stood on his tippy-toes to kiss Tyler. The couple broke apart and Tyler whispered something to Chris, to which the singer quickly responded to.

Phoebe smiled, "They made up."

Paige looked at her sister, "Really? I couldn't tell."

Glaring at Paige, Phoebe slapped her, "Smartass."


	3. Chapter 3

**And yet another chapter! Although, much doesn't really happen here. . .yeah. . . just more setting up of the drama that will happen later on! Enjoy!**

**Bookworm3 - NOOO not the stalker mouse! Anything but that! Please -begging face-**

**Wesdrewlover - It's okay. Considering you've been here since the start, you can miss a few ;). And you'll just have to see with the fights and Chris's and Tyler's relationship and the assholes (Piper and Wyatt) :D. Thanks for the review!**

******So, who wants another sex interlude like in Pariah? Let me know in reviews/PMs!******

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter Three : Certamen (Struggle)<strong>

Tyler sighed as he eased the door shut behind him. He saw Chris tense obviously have heard the patio door shut. Carefully, Tyler made his way over to his boyfriend, "You're gonna get a cold," he stated as he draped Chris's wool jacket over the man's shoulders.

Chris glanced at him and rolled his eyes but clutched the jacket closer to his body. Tyler frowned at the lack of response. Gently, the redhead placed his hand on Chris's arm. "Look," Tyler sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did," he frowned, "I'm…scared," Chris turned and looked at his boyfriend, "I mean, if we lose, we lose everything."

"I'm scared too. Scared shitless actually; but, we have to do this Ty, Virgin has been giving us shit since we signed with them."

Tyler nodded, "But still. It's ten million dollars."

Chris frowned and looked back out at the horizon, "I know. And…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you, and said that you didn't care, or have made you sleep on the couch. I've been an ass, or a jackass as I believe you said."

Frowning, Tyler looked at Chris, "We were both wrong. We both said shit that shouldn't have been said. Let's just leave it there."

Chris smiled, "That sounds good."

Tyler sighed and leaned forward so his forehead was against Chris's, "God Chris, this lawsuit is going to kill us." His hazel eyes bored into Chris's green ones, "Promise me that this lawsuit won't break us up. That no matter how many fights we get in, we won't take what the other person says to heart and that when we come out of this, we'll be together, no matter what the outcome is."

Chris's eyes widened before he quickly gathered his boyfriend in a tight embrace, "I promise as long as you promise the same."

Tyler leaned back and looked at Chris. He took Chris's face within his hands and kissed the man deeply. He felt Chris's hands tense on his waist before Chris stood on his tippy toes so he could respond accordingly. He broke away from Chris, their foreheads still touching, "I love you."

Instantly, Chris responded, "Love you too."

-Line break-

Tyler ran his hand through Chris's hair, the strands slightly sweaty. The singer's head was resting on the red-head's bare chest. "So, are we going through with it?" Tyler whispered.

Chris sighed, his eyes opening, "I want to. But, if you don't…"

"Do you think we can win?"

"My lawyer says we can"

"But, what do _you _think?"

"I think we can do it."

Tyler let out a deep breath, "Then, let's do it."

* * *

><p>Zach exhaled deeply as he threw the packet of paper on to the coffee table. "So, we're going through with this?"<p>

"You don't have to do anything Zach," answered Chris, "This involves Ty and I. Not you."

"I'm part of this band, am I not?"

"Of course you are but-"

Zach held up his hand stopping Chris mid-sentence, "Then I'm a part of this. Stop trying to push me out."

Chris sighed but relented, "So, you two all made up?" Zach inquired with a smirk.

Tyler nodded and as if to prove it, he pulled Chris into his lap, the singer glaring at him but didn't move. "Now, the record, what are we gonna do about that."

Chris frowned and leaned back against Tyler, "I guess record it independently."

"Can we do that?" Zach asked.

Chris shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Can we afford it?" Tyler said, "I mean, we need to get a producer and shit."

"We need to, I don't know, building a recording studio, we can use Ty's old bedroom and as for a producer, I'll ask around, maybe get a favor."

"You have those kinds of favors out there?" Zach asked with a small chuckle.

Chris smirked, "I have favors all over, you just need to learn when to use them. Which, I think I have the perfect man to call." He said, hopping off of Tyler's lap and headed into the kitchen.

"Who?"

Tyler shrugged, "I have no clue."

A few minutes later, Chris came out smirking. "You may now worship me." He declared.

"And why are we bowing down to you?" Zach said, raising an eyebrow.

Chris smiled and sat back down into Tyler's lap, "Well, I just got a producer to come and help us, for a small fee of course, but pretty cheap."

"Who?"

"Jared Jomo,"

"Still think that's a weird last name," Tyler mumbled, "Wait, isn't that the guy who is always flirting with you?"

"Sadly," huffed Chris, "But, he is one of the best music directors out there, and he can mix the record so that we don't have to pay for a mixer."

"No touching," muttered Tyler, his arms tightening around Chris's waist.

"Yes, and you don't have to crush my ribs to do so,"

Zach rolled his eyes at the couple. A few months ago, Chris wouldn't even hold Tyler's hand, and now he's sitting on the redhead's lap. "Hey, if you two are done," Zach said, "Can we please continue?"

Tyler stuck his tongue out at the drummer before looking at his boyfriend, "So, what else are we going to do."

"Tomorrow, we'll start cleaning out your old room. Move the rest of your shit into my room. Then, we'll buy the supplies and make it into a makeshift recording studio."

Zach nodded and stood, "Then, I'll be back at 8 tomorrow, I need to unpack and call my mother before she calls me and yaps my head off."

The two bid their drummer farewell, the door easing close. A soft yip came from the bedroom before a familiar husky plopped down beside the couple, Judas's head lying on Chris's leg. Chuckling, Chris patted the dog's head before smiling at Tyler, "Dinner?"

Tyler grinned, "Dinner."

* * *

><p>Halfway through cleaning out Tyler's bedroom, Chris's phone rang. Frowning, he picked up the phone, "Yes Mom?"<p>

"Hi honey."

"What do you want?"

"That isn't a way to speak to your mother," Piper chided

"Yeah, well, you didn't treat me like a son," Chris snapped as he slipped out of the bedroom, "What do you want?"

"I…just wanted to hi, and to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine,"

"Chris," Piper sighed, "You have to understand. I just wanted my baby back home."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to go back to the manor."

"Chris, its where you belong. You're in danger by being by yourself. Our family works best together."

"Mom, it's time that things change. I'll be fine. I am powerful enough to handle some demons and I have Ty on top of it."

"Chris, I just worry. I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again."

Chris froze. _She meant when you ran away, _he reasoned. "You're not going to lose me again. The farthest I'll go is Chicago or on tour." Chris said, slowly understanding his mother's attacks throughout the tour, "But you can't leash me up and keep me in one place."

"But Chris, you need-"

"I need nothing. You need to understand. Sit down, and think Mom. When you get an answer, call me back." He stated before hanging up.

Chris sighed and ran a hand over his face. Of course, out of his whole family, it's his immediate one that is breathing down his neck. An abusive father, an over-worrying and slightly over-passionate mother who wants nothing more but to chain him to a bed and shove his destiny down his throat, and an older brother that had something wrong with him that Chris couldn't comprehend yet; briefly he wondered how _he _became the sane one.

Groaning, Chris leaned against the wall. "I so don't need this," he whispered.

"What do you need?"

Chris yelped and quickly twirled around and glared at his boyfriend, "One day, you're gonna do that and I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Not until we're in our sixties." Tyler reasoned, "And then we'll have brats to scare you for me."

Chris smiled softly. "What is Zach doing?" he inquired.

Tyler smirked, "He is trying to open a paint can without getting it all over."

"And you're not helping him because?"

"It's is more of a one-man job," Tyler answered with a shrug, "_and _I wanted to make sure you weren't gonna run off and kill your mother."

Chris snapped his fingers, "Damn, you figured out my plan," he joked.

Tyler chuckled and brought Chris closer, "So, what did you lovely mother say to you."

"The usual," Chris replied with a small shrug.

Tyler hummed silently, "Maybe you should go for lunch with her."

Chris pulled out of Tyler's embrace and looked at Tyler as if the redhead had officially gone insane, "You're kidding right?"

"No," Tyler replied calmly, "It's just. Chris, she's your mother. She worries about you. Think about, your son – your youngest kid to boot – suddenly leaves one day and returns five years later and reveals this big abuse scandal that happened for thirteen years and then said abuser comes back and tries to kill her son and yet her son wants to continue going around the world and putting himself in vulnerable positions. What would you do?"

"She's a bit…uh…forceful though," Chris mumbled.

"And I agree, she's taken it a bit far, but think what would you do."

Chris sighed, "Tried to get them to come home."

"Exactly," Tyler said, "Go to lunch with her and try to work it out."

"Alright, fine." Chris relented, "What about Wy though?"

"Him? I have no idea what crawled up that guy's ass and died." Snorted Tyler, "Jealous of his baby brother because he has a kickass boyfriend."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Totting your own horn there a bit?"

"Nah, not at all." Tyler answered with a smirk.

"Weirdo," snorted Chris, "Come on, let's help Zach before he destroys the whole room." He said grabbed Tyler's wrist and dragged him back into the room.


	4. MRated Interlude

**Not really a chapter, just an interlude just like in Pariah meaning : SEX. If you don't like, don't read :). **

* * *

><p>-<strong>Interlude-<strong>

*****Happens the night after Chris and Tyler make up about the fight******

Chris yawned as he peeled his shirt and jeans off, stretching languidly before pulling his sweatpants on for sleeping. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at Tyler, the man smirking as he laid in bed, his chest bare and his legs hidden underneath the sheets. "What?"

Tyler smiled, "Nothing."

Chris crossed his arms, "Why don't I believe you?" he asked, smirking.

Chris walked over to the side of the bed and bent down to kiss Tyler. The redhead reached up and cupped his lover's face as the kiss became needy and passionate. Crawling, Chris hovered over Tyler, the kiss never breaking. Chris smiled as he saddled Tyler's pelvis, his hand wandering up Tyler's chest, the redhead moaning as he went over a nipple. Breaking away, Tyler made a line of kisses down Chris's jawline before latching onto the pale neck, sucking and nipping until his mark was left. He smirked when he saw the dark mark stand out. Chris gently slapped Tyler on the head, "Nice, now I have to cover that up."

Tyler glanced up and cupped Chris's face, "Now, why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to scream that I just had sex the night before," Chris grumbled before leaning down and pecking Tyler's lips, "Although, we would have to have sex in order for that to be true."

Tyler chuckled and brought Chris down for another kiss. Chris scooted closer. Tyler moaned against Chris's lips as he tugged them over, his body now hovering over Chris's. Chris's fingers found themselves in Tyler's hair, tugging gently as Tyler explored his mouth. Chris moaned and arched up when he felt Tyler twirl his nipple, it becoming red and sensitive. Releasing Chris's mouth, Tyler used his tongue to circle around the nub before taking it into his mouth. Chris let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes. "You know…if we keep this up…I'm going to come in my pants." He panted.

Tyler chucked and gave the abused flesh another nip before kissing the thin line of brown hair that led him to his prize. He smirked when he got to the waistband of Chris's sweatpants. Gently, but quickly, he tore the pants off. Chris gritted his teeth as his erection was revealed to the cold air. "Commando, nice." Commented Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah. Less talky, more pleasuring please." Commanded Chris.

Tyler chuckled and leaned forward. He gently took Chris's lips, the two sharing a slow, passionate kiss. Chris reached down and began toying with Tyler's pants. Slowly, Chris tugged them lower. Tyler gritted his teeth and hid his face in Chris's neck, "Just fucking pull them off."

Chris chuckled and continued his torture. He frowned he couldn't pull them any lower. Tyler smirked. Using his telekinesis, Chris flung the pants off along with Tyler's boxers. Using his leg, Chris turned them over. "Hi," Chris whispered.

Tyler smiled, "Hi to you too."

Leaning up, Tyler wrapped his arms around Chris's neck as they kissed. This time, Chris was the one that was investigating Tyler's mouth. Soon, Chris was sucking on Tyler's ear lobe, the half-demon groaning. Leaning back, Chris put one finger in his mouth. Tyler looked at him impatiently. Rolling his eyes, Chris maneuvered Tyler's legs around his waist. Slowly, he inserted a finger into Tyler's tight hole. Tyler gasped and clenched his eyes closed. Wincing as the legs tightened around him, Chris leaned down and pecked Tyler's chest. A few minutes later, Chris added another finger, Tyler wincing as he did. "Shh, relax." Chris whispered, kissing Tyler's neck.

Tyler gasped when he felt pleasure throughout his body. Chris felt Tyler's body shutter. Smirking, Chris continued until Tyler was fully stretched. Pulling his fingers out, Chris glanced around and smiled when he saw the bottle of tube on the end table. Flicking it over, Chris quickly poured a glob of it on his hand. After lathering his erection, Chris looked at Tyler, "Ready?"

Tyler nodded. Slowly, Chris pushed himself into his lover, gasping and moaning as he did. Tyler reached up and grabbed Chris's hips, trying to get the man to move faster. Chris let out a deep shuttering breath when he was fully in. Leaning down, he kissed Tyler deeply, trying to get the man to forget the pain and to relax. "Move, please." Whimpered Tyler a few moments later. Slowly Chris pulled out and pushed back in.

Tyler groaned and pulled Chris closer with his legs. Chris breathed into Tyler's shoulder as he continued to thrust. He could feel Tyler's hand roam up and down his back. "God Chris, there." Tyler moaned once he felt Chris hit his prostate. Chris turned his head and pecked Tyler's neck as he increased his pace.

Tyler moaned and urged Chris to move faster. "I'm close," breathed Tyler.

Chris nodded and turned Tyler's face so he could kiss him. The two broke apart and moaned loudly as they climaxed. Chris groaned and leaned his head on Tyler's chest, their breaths rapid. Once he had the energy, Chris pulled out and collapsed next to his lover. Raising his hand, Chris called for a rag and quickly cleaned his chest and stomach. Turning, he smiled at Tyler, the man grinning softly.

Bring him closer, Tyler gave Chris a languid kiss. "I love you," he whispered against Chris's lips.

Chris smiled, "Love you too."

Tyler wrapped an arm around Chris's waist as the singer nuzzled Tyler's chest, his eyes already half-lidded. Pecking Chris's forehead, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later, soft snores could be heard from the two men.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the bit of delay, work and college got in the way .. Anyways, this is un-beta'ed, and I was writing this in the car, so if my computer accidently deleted stuff, that's why. I re-read the chapter, but I probably missed a few things...let me know, and I'll edit it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four : Reconflo (Rekindle)<strong>

Awkward wouldn't even begin to explain the feeling that Chris felt right now. Sitting across from his mother in a small café in L.A, Chris stirred his coffee, adamant on not making eye contact with the woman. This wasn't how he expected to spend his first Sunday off from tour. He was going to kill Tyler for even suggesting the idea.

"Are we gonna talk, or just sit here?" mumbled Chris.

"I'm sorry," Piper stated, her head bowed and her hands on her lap.

"I understand that, but do you know _why_ you're sorry,"

"I only did what I thought was right,"

"I know Mom."

Piper turned her head when she felt tears prickling, "I just wanted my baby back. Five years of not knowing where you were or even if you were alive," she sniffled, "I just wanted you back in the manor so I could keep you safe."

"Mom, the manor is far from safe."

"Chris, why are you so…stubborn to stay on this? To continue doing this band thing?"

Chris sighed, "Because I love it. I mean, sure, I started doing this because of Leo and the abuse but, over time, I grew to enjoy it and love it. Honestly, I don't think I could go back to sitting and doing nothing, or even teaching. Is it stressful? Yes. Will I want to do this for the rest of my life? I don't know. But right now, this is what I want to do."

Piper frowned and looked at her cup of green tea, "Then, I will do my best to respect that even if I don't like it." She looked at her son, "I'm sorry Peanut, I...didn't mean to be so, crazy. With your father and everything, I just wanted to wrapped you up and hide you away. I couldn't protect you once," she held up her hand to cover her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I couldn't fathom not protecting you again."

Chris sighed and slid out of his seat and knelt in front of his mother. Gently, he took her hands into his, "Mom, I understand that you wanted me safety, but" Chris frowned, "But, I am twenty-one, and I was away from your for five years. And for the umpteenth time, I was abused, but that bares no punishment on you. You didn't know. It was between Leo and I, nobody else. We dealt with it, and it's in the past now. I much rather forget about it to be honest."

Piper nodded and wrapped her arms around her youngest son, "When did you grow up to be such an intelligent young man?"

Chris smiled and embraced his mother tightly, "Love you."

Piper pecked her son's temple, "Love you too Peanut."

* * *

><p>Chris eased the door shut behind him and winced when heard the sound of a paint can crashing to the floor. Sighing, Chris took off his shoes and entered the halfway completed sound studio to find Tyler and Zach looking at fresh puddle of black. "So, apparently, looking at it supposed to make it go away?"<p>

The two men jumped and twisted around, their eyes wide. "You're home."

"No, I'm not. I just astral projected myself here," Chris said sarcastically.

"Someone is snippy," muttered Zach as he grabbed a rag off of the ladder.

"No, just…emotionally drained. I got a call from the lawyer on the way back," he sighed, leaning against the door frame, "They added a charge to our lawsuit."

"What charge?" Tyler demanded.

"Breaking our contract because we're recording this album independently." Spat Chris, "Because we can produce a fucking album while under their watchful eyes."

"They can't really do that can they?" Zach asked, "I mean, doesn't them suing us break the contract?"

Chris shrugged, "Maybe. My lawyer is looking into it."

"What does it mean? I mean, what is our damage now with the added charge?"

Chris frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "Twenty-five million dollars,"

"You have got to be shitting me!"

Chris shook his head and looked at his enraged boyfriend, "No. And they're not offering any deals."

"Fuck."

Chris nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the studio was finished and the lawsuit was still hanging over Pariah's heads. They tried to keep out of the creative process, but it was easier said than done. Chris's sleepless nights grew and Tyler often found him passed out at the table, papers spread around him. Jared Jomo came in the day before and judged the studio and said that is was fine, and with a pinch to Chris's butt, left and declared that they started the next day.<p>

That night, Chris stayed up – much to Tyler's chagrin – and sorted through the notebooks of songs that he had written within the span of the last album to now. When Jared came over the next day, Chris was nursing a cup of coffee and attempting to stay awake as Tyler popped in two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Wow, you two are still in your pajamas, lovely." Jared sighed, shaking his head.

Chris peered down at his bare chest and his black sweatpants, "Well, it's not like we have to go anywhere."

Tyler snickered, "Well, he does have a point there. Why would we get dressed when our recording studio is down the hall?"

Jared sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair, "Well, brats, let's get started, where's your drummer?"

"In the bathroom," Chris mumbled as he put the mug into the sink, "He's taking a shower."

"Do you have an idea of what you want to record?"

"We have a list."

Jared nodded and headed towards the studio, "Meet in here when you get your drummer out of the shower, and put on some t-shirts, well, you don't have to Mr. Payne."

Chris rolled his eyes and glared at the older man as he headed into the studio. "This flirting is gonna get old quickly."

Tyler growled and nodded before he took a bite out of his toast. Chris chuckled and headed towards the bedroom, "I'll get you a shirt. Go tell Zach that he's here."

Chris threw Tyler his old My Chemical Romance shirt while he wore a plain black one. "Zach's gonna be out in a few minutes," Tyler reported.

Chris nodded and yawned before he grabbed his pie of papers on the table. "Finally narrowed it down?" mused Tyler.

Chris sighed, "Barely, but I think I got some good ones."

"Hmm," Tyler hummed, looking over Chris's shoulder, "I see my song somehow sneaked in there."

"Eh, the fans voted."

Tyler chuckled and pecked Chris's cheek, "Alright dear. It's about you so I guess you should have the final say"

"No, you wrote it. If you don't want it in the album, then I won't put it in it,"

Tyler smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, "Its fine. I don't mind. What else do you have?"

"Other songs, most of them don't have a name yet."

Tyler nodded and hummed quietly, Chris still in his arms. Chris smiled. "You're affectionate." He murmured.

Tyler pecked the side of Chris's neck, "Because you're finally letting me be."

Chris smirked and had to agree. He wouldn't have allowed Tyler to hold him like this in the beginning of their relationship; but, after the kidnapping Chris felt mort attached to his lover and felt that he to let Tyler be affectionate and show Tyler his feelings more often. Although, Chris would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention.

Feeling Tyler nuzzle his neck, Chris smirked, "Should we be in the studio?"

"Do we have to?"

"Sadly, we do." Chris replied with a smile, turning around, he pecked Tyler's lips, "Come on."

Tyler dramatically sighed but allowed Chris to pull him away and into the small studio. It was a simple layout. Half of the room was filled with a sound booth, stools and other equipment while the other half, the two split by thick Plexiglas, was the recording booth. Guitars, a drum set, and a microphone stood on that side, it bare compared to the other side. The walls were painted a dark black, the paint drying to be a chalkboard. Already, random musings were written on the walls.

Chris placed the file on the booth. Jared picked up the papers and started flipping through them, "These all can't fit on the album,"

"Some will have to be scraped, but for now, that's what we have," answered Chris.

Jared nodded and turned and hung the sheets on the walls with magnets. "Where's your drummer?"

"Should be here any second." Tyler replied.

"I'm here," announced Zach when he entered the room, "Are these the songs?"

"Well, the lyrics," Chris stated, "We need to start figuring out the music aspect now."

Zach nodded, "We'll think of something. Plus, we have a few things already thought of, maybe one of these lyrics will match up"

"Well, get to work," ordered Jared, "I'm going to go, there's nothing I can really do here."

Chris rolled his eyes but waved Jared away, Tyler and Zach already discussing some rhythm styles that they wanted to use. Chris jumped when he felt something brush against his butt, the man whirling around to glare at the snickering Jared, the blond scurrying from the room. "Chris?"

Sighing, Chris turned back towards his bandmates, "I'm fine. It's just Jared being…Jared."

"What did he do mate?"

"Touch my ass, perv." Muttered Chris as he bent over and pointed towards a lyric line, "I was thinking a guitar progression right here from C-chord to D-sharp."

Slowly, the two other members of Pariah focused back on their work, realizing that it was time to work and to produce this album.

* * *

><p>Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, "So, wait, they're saying what?" He asked, his hand gripping his cell phone.<p>

Beside him, his mother, boyfriend and drummer sat, anxious and nervous for the call.

"But that makes no sense!" exclaimed Chris, "We didn't do that! They discriminated against _us_, not the other way around!"

Chris's expression turned into a frown as he began pacing. "No, we didn't do that! How did we break the contract? We're fucking recording the album by ourselves because we're in a fucking lawsuit with the damn company? Why the hell would we want to record something for them?"

Chris began nibbling on his thumb nail. He suddenly stopped his pacing and sighed, "Alright. I'll try to find them tonight. Thanks."

With a heavy exhale, Chris hung up and plopped down in between Tyler and Piper. "So, what's up?" Tyler asked, his fingers massaging Chris's temples.

"Virgin is an asshole."

"That's nothing new," scoffed Zach.

"They are saying that we're breaching the contract by recording the album, but they're also saying that we are out saying that Virgin are homophobes and deserve to be out of business."

"But, we're not doing that." Muttered Tyler.

"Obviously, hence why Lance told us to gather all the shit we've done in the studio to make an alibi to what we've been doing and to dig up our original contract."

"Why?"

"Because, I was underage when we signed."

"And…"

"It could make the whole thing null and void."

Tyler frowned, "Could?"

"They might be able to plead that since I ran away and I was out of my parent's control for over six months, I could be considered emancipated from them, thus making me a legal adult and the contract would still have us bound."

"But Tyler was eighteen," Zach remarked.

"But we signed the same contract, on the same paper," explained Chris, "thus, by signing us together, my signature would make his null as well."

"So, you could win?" Piper asked.

Chris sighed, "There's a slim chance, but yes. We might."


	6. Chapter 5

**Really REALLY short chapter but it seemed like a good spot to end since I'm going to start the trial next chapter :D. So, this is a bit of a filler. Enjoy.**

**Note : Un-beta'ed**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five : Auxiliaris (Giving Help)<strong>

Chris sighed as he strummed a few chords absentminded, the three men laid around the living room. Zach frowned and sat up from the floor, the man yawning widely before stumbling towards the kitchen muttering something about coffee along the way.

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled, "All we need is a joint and we would be the picture perfect rockband.

"No, we need to have a massive orgy first," snorted Tyler, the man lying beside the couch.

"We need to have a breakthrough," muttered Chris.

He glanced up when he heard his phone buzz, leaning over, he grabbed the Blackberry and greeted the caller. A board smile stretched upon his face as the thanked the person before hanging up. "Alright, what was that?" Tyler inquired, an eyebrow rose slowly.

Chris smiled and looked at his two band members, Zach standing awkwardly in the doorway unsure of what had happened. "We're building a house."

"A house…" echoed Tyler, "We're not builders."

"No, but Habitat For Humanity is."

"Okay, mate, you need to explain what the bloody hell is going on in your mind." Zach stated.

Chris rolled his eyes, "In two days, we're going to Oswego, and building a house in the span of a few days."

"And when did you plan this?" Tyler asked.

"I called them a few months ago, and started setting it up." Chris replied as he walked to the studio room, he returned to the living room with his laptop, "I thought it would be a good beginning step towards the charity stuff we have planned."

Tyler smirked, "And of course, you pick building a house, that's where most people jump to. You know, not donating money or giving food."

Chris shrugged, "That seemed too small when you're a rockband,"

"He has a point there mate," Zach said with a small chuckle.

Chris smiled, "Alright, posted something on the page; hopefully some of the Outcasts will get the memo and be able to come to Oswego."

"They're helping?"

Chris smirked and looked at his boyfriend, "Of course. Do you think we could finish a house by ourselves?"

* * *

><p>Chris put his car in park and stared out the passenger window, "Well, I don't think we'll be short-handed," he joked.<p>

In front of a slab of concrete, a mass of twenty to thirty teenagers and young adults stood, large smiles on their faces. Chris got out of the car, along with Tyler and Zach, the crowd cheering. Behind him, his aunts, mother, Uncle Henry stood, chuckling.

"When you want to rally people, you really rally." Henry commented as he patted Chris's shoulder.

Chris chuckled and headed over towards the group of Outcasts. Each of them had taken a strip of masking tape and made makeshift nametags with them. The band hugged a few of the regular Outcasts that they saw frequently and a few that they've never seen before. "Thanks for coming, all of you," Chris said.

The fans cheered, something thrusting their tools into their air. Chris chuckled. "Now, let's get to work!" shouted Tyler.

Chris smiled and followed Tyler towards the tools, the rest of the family following. "No power tools," Chris stated as he handed his boyfriend a hammer.

Tyler frowned but took the tool. Meanwhile, Chins handed the other tools to other people. Soon, the sun began to set and the final wall was put up. Everyone got together for a farewell. "1 just wanted to say thank you for coming here today and helping us." Chris said," Hopefully tomorrow we can get a roof on. So, with that said, have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Chris,"<p>

Yawning, Chris turned and looked at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Did you hear that?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. A soft clank could be heard. Both Chris and Tyler sat up, their ears tuning into their surroundings. Another clank. Slowly, both men slid out of their beds and began tip toeing towards the sound.

"It's coming from the hallway," muttered Chris.

Tyler frowned, "They're doing some-"

A loud crash. Both men covered them arm as a nearby window shattered. Turning, Chris looked at the missing window panel in shock. On the floor was a large bolder. "What the fuck?"

Leaning down, he grabbed the stone and flipped it over. Written in bold letters were "Die Faggots."

Chris sighed, "Another hate crime."

Tyler rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "Jesus Christ…maybe it's time to move?"

Chris nodded, "Maybe. But we have the studio here, and we're doing Habitat For Humanity now."

Tyler exhaled heavily and brought Chris into his arms, "This is redicious though. What's next? Them coming into our houses and killing us?"

Chris snorted, "We're witches, I think we're good."

Tyler chuckled, "Well?"

Turning, Chris waved his hand towards the glass. The two watched as the glass floated and started repairing itself, "Is it sad that I used that spell so many times that I can do it with a wave of a hand now?"

"…Maybe a bit."

"Yeah…Not my fault my mom liked expensive vases,"

Tyler smirked as he followed his boyfriend back into their bedroom, "And there was that grandfather's clock."

"That poor clock,"


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, sorry for the delay. I'm only getting two days off of from work and school is getting hectic with finals, but I finally managed to get this chapter out. **

**In response with some reviews, (Sorry I haven't been answering as much as I like to, hard to find time, but know that I"m thankful for all of them.). The Habitat For Humanity is inspired by an actual event involving 30 Seconds to Mars. They, along with some of their fans (The Echelon) got together and built a house (and a few more I believe) and it was dubbed The Echelon House. I thought it was cool and thoughtful. **

**Warning :**

**Boring Court Cases XD**

**Also, I'm planning a short 1-2 Hour Q and A session via Livestream. It will most likely be on December 16th around 5 p.m Central Pacific Time. I don't know what I'll be working on, probably planning more stories, lol, but this is mainly a meet and greet. More information will be on my Tumblr later on this week so, if you want news, go there. Also, if there is a change of date, cancellation or change of time, it will be posted on my Tumblr then eventually I'll post it on my profile here. Getting to my Tumblr is easy : click my Homepage :D. Thanks and I'm expecting a lot of questions!**

**Now, onto the chapter! (Also, this is un-beta'ed)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six : Auditorium (Courtroom)<strong>

As Chris tied his fading black hair into a small ponytail and made his sure his suit jacket was impeccable, he wondered how the hell his life turned out this way. Suddenly, he realized that he was only twenty-one, a child that should technically still be in college and getting his teaching degree, but yet he was here; getting sued for millions of dollars.

Holding back a yawn, Chris made sure his hair didn't look too grungy or anything. He had to remind himself that while black and red hair was suitable for a stage, it might not be taken upon lightly within a court room. So, he hid the red tips within his ponytail, making him look like any other black hair male in the world. His face was clean of makeup and his fingernails were crisp and clean…and he felt utterly naked. Sighing, Chris gripped the side of the sink and peered into the basin.

"And why do you sound so depressed?"

Chris looked over his shoulder and saw his lover standing in the doorway smirking. Like him, he wore a black suit, but his red hair was disheveled like it usually was and his nails and eyes were decorated with black. Chris blinked, "Wha-?"

"And why do you look like that?" snorted Tyler, "The ponytail makes you look Asian or something it's so small. No offense."

"It's supposed to look presentable"

"It looks fake" retorted Tyler, "And not us."

"I'm sure red and black hair will not be accepted in a court room."

Tyler shrugged and pulled the ponytail out, the shoulder length strands falling. Using his fingers to brush them, Tyler smiled, "There. Now, there's the man I know."

Chris rolled his eyes and ran a finger underneath Tyler's eyes, "I at least think we should keep the eyeliner off."

"Nah, a little bit of makeup never hurt and plus, the press is bound to be there."

Chris sighed but turned towards the mirror and grabbed his eyeliner, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Tyler chuckled and stood behind Chris, his arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist, "We're going in there to be able to be who we are, and we can't do that if we walk in not being who we are."

"Look at you, being all wise and philosophical." Snorted Chris.

Tyler leaned and pecked Chris's cheek, "I have my moments thank you very much."

"Of course you do," Chris said with a smile before turning around and kissing Tyler deeply. "I believe it's time to depart to our Hell."

Cupping Chris's cheek, Tyler gave his boyfriend a deep, but comforting kiss. "We'll be fine." He whispered against Chris's lips.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Pariah kept their heads down as they pushed through the media, flashes going off and questions being shouted from left and right. Tyler held the door open for Chris and Zach, the two men hurrying to slide in. Chris slammed the door shut behind Tyler, "Fucking press."<p>

"And here I thought my son had a better mouth than that."

Chris whirled around and held a hand to his heart, "Thanks Mom, give me a heart attack."

"Eh, you're young."

Wrapping his mom in a tight hug, he chuckled, "Thanks Mom, glad you care."

Piper smiled and pecked her son's cheek, "Of course I care."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at his family, "Wyatt ditching once again?"

"Threw a hissy fit," snorted Paige.

"Well, he is twenty-three, not exactly like we can force him here," Chris answered with a shrug.

"He'll come around honey," Phoebe said, patting his shoulder.

Chris snorted, "I hate to say it Aunt Phoebe, but my brother is the least of my problems right now."

"Yes, and we should be entering the room now," Zach said with a sigh, "Let's get this over with."

Chris nodded and led the group into the room, Tyler and Zach flanking him. The red-head followed the singer to the bench while Zach and the others went to the audience area.

"Lance," greeted Chris, shaking the blond's hand.

"Hello, how are you two today?" Lance responded, shaking Tyler's hand, a soft smile on his face.

"Good considering," Tyler answered, "So, are we going to start?"

Lance nodded, "As soon as the judge comes out."

Chris nodded and sat down, Tyler on his right while Lance was on his left. He felt Tyler grasp his hand underneath the table, and Chris took a deep breath. He felt Lance tap his shoulder as the small jury came filtering in before the judge walked in, and quickly stood. "Now presenting the honorable Judge Polan." Shouted the bailiff.

The elderly lady nodded to the defendants and then the prosecution before sitting down, the rest of the crowd following suit. "Before we beginning Honor," Lance said before the bailiff could state the case number, "My clients are both well-known musicians and they would prefer to use their pseudonyms, if you deem that is allowable."

Polan frowned before looking at Chris and Tyler, "I will allow it."

"Thank you" Lance said before sitting down.

"Case 168 Honor," the Bailiff stated handing the judge a folder, "Virgin Records vs. Damon Payne and Jaiden Lucien A.K.A Pariah."

"Thank you." Polan replied with a small nod, "The suit is for slander and breach of contract, correct?"

"Yes Madam," Virgin's lawyer replied.

"Okay, Mr. Jackson you may begin your argument." Polan said.

The clean cut lawyer nodded and stood. He straightened his red tie before walking around the table and looked at the judge, "Your Honor, Mr. Payne and Mr. Lucien have been stating that Virgin Records frown upon homosexual relationships because Virgin decided to edit out a small part of their music video. My clients have nothing against homosexual relationships at all. They have bands beside Pariah that feature homosexuals. And it's all because Mr. Payne, who edited and filmed the music video, is a little mad at the company for editing his video slightly."

"Why did they edit the video Mr. Jackson?" Polan inquired.

"It didn't fit into the time restraints." Answered the lawyer.

Polan hummed but waved her hands so he could continue. "Recently, Mr. Payne and Mr. Lucien has contracted a director and started recording their new album without Virgin which is a breach of their contract. Their contract clearly states that Pariah is to record four albums with them within a seven year span. Pariah has only recorded three thus far."

Polan nodded as the lawyer closed his opening argument. "Defense?"

Lance cleared his throat and stood. "Your Honor, my clients are innocent. When Virgin called to discuss the reason for editing, the reasoning that they told Mr. Payne was that it was due to sexual content. Madam, there was no sexual content within that video that would allow Virgin to edit it out. Also, on the term of the contract breach, my client – Mr. Payne – was underage."

Polan looked at Chris with a steely hazel gaze, "Is this true Mr. Payne?"

"I was seventeen when I sign madam." Chris answered.

Polan nodded and looked back at Lance, "Continue Mr. McLane."

"Virgin is just angry at my clients because they're refusing to deal with the prejudice that they have gotten since they signed." Lance stated, "My clients have been through Hell due to the CEO of the company, and have been worked relentless due to him as well. It's insane that in five years that this band has toured three times and put out three albums. The defense rests, Your Honor."

Polan tapped her chin, "You may start your argument."

Jackson nodded and stood, "I would like to ask Mr. Payne a few questions please."

Chris raised an eyebrow but stood and walked to the small bench that was next to the judge. After being sworn in, Chris looked the smirking man with loathing. "Now, Mr. Payne, are you in a romantic relationship with Mr. Lucien?"

"Yes I am."

"And how long have you been together?"

"Since New Years Eve, so five months."

"Honor, relevance?" Lance spoke up.

"Do you have a point to this Mr. Jackson?" Polan stated, a small frown on his face.

"I have one Honor," replied the lawyer, "Are you in an intimate relationship with Mr. Lucien?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but I really am not seeing your point yet."

"Neither am I Mr. Jackson," Polan said, her eyebrow furrowing slightly.

"Well, if you're in an intimate relationship with Mr. Lucien," Mr. Jackson continued, "Don't you think my clients have a reason to be worried about sexual displays appearing because of you and Mr. Lucien?"

Chris blinked, "No. We're not very public with our relationship for obvious reasons. And we're big boys Mr. Jackson, we know how to keep it in our pants." He added with a smirk.

"Mr. Payne, please keep the sarcasm to a minimum," Polan lightly chided.

"Sorry madam."

"You state that Virgin edited the music video for sexual reasons," Mr. Jackson stated, "And what scenes were cut?"

"In the beginning there is a scene where you see Jaiden and I in the same bed. I wake up and see a small boy, and that is it. No touching." Answered Chris, "Then at the end, I shoot up as if I woke up from a nightmare. Jaiden wakes up as well and hugs me. Again, nothing sexual."

"And how are you dressed during this scene?"

"We're shirtless, but you can see we're wearing pants."

"And why did you choose not to wear a shirt Mr. Payne?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Because that is how we usually sleep…and it was quite warm in the warehouse."

Mr. Jackson frowned, "How long was the video once completed."

"Roughly four minutes." Chris answered, "A little over three and half minutes for the edited television version."

"And you don't think you're just being a bit…overzealous about this?" the lawyer mused, "Just because Virgin edited thirty seconds of your video out?"

"It's not the fact that they edited something out," Chris gritted, "It's the fact that they edited something out for an illogical reason."

"Do you think the world is ready for such a…visual display for homosexuality?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "If not, they need to be."

"Oh, really?"

Chris leaned back, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hide who I am. That's stupid and insane."

"But surely you're…considerate for those around you?"

"I am, but no more than I was when I was in a heterosexual relationship."

"I see, so perhaps Virgin should be worried…"

"No, because there is no difference in a heterosexual and a homosexual relationship fundamentally, trust me, I would know. I've been in both, or has Virgin forget that I was in a relationship with a female and they didn't seem to have a problem when we kissed for a video?"

"Mr. Payne." Polan said tensely, "Please remember that it's the lawyers that ask the questions."

Chris nodded, and looked at Jackson with a taunting eyebrow raised. Jackson cleared his throat and turned to look at his notes, "Now, you say that you were seventeen when you signed the contract for Virgin records, why not mention this earlier?"

"I mentioned it to the CEO before signing it, he said it would be alright."

"Do you have proof?"

"Sorry, I forgot to carry my recorder that day," Chris growled, rolling his eyes.

"So you're saying you have no evidence of this?"

Chris took a deep breath before answering, "No."

"And afterwards, you posted the unedited version of A Beautiful Lie on the website, Youtube, correct?"

"Yes."

"I see, and what was your reasoning behind it?"

"It's my video, I filmed and edited it. Therefore, I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it." Chris stated.

"Hm, but you gave it to Virgin afterwards, did you not?" Jackson stated, "Now, after that, did you, or did you not call Virgin homophobic at a concert?"

"No we did not."

"There have been statements saying you did Mr. Payne."

"We didn't call Virgin homophobic," Chris snapped, "We're not stupid. Yes, we did make jokes about it, but we didn't call Virgin homophobes or anything."

"Ah, yes. Jokes. You stated that "You didn't want to get too sexual."' Quoted Jackson, "At one of your concerts?"

"Yes. But, it was a joke."

Jackson hummed, "And what was the reason why you ran away?"

"I see how that has any relevance." Chris snapped.

"Well, there is no evidence of emancipation papers within the California system," replied the lawyer, "I merely wondering why a sixteen year old boy would flee."

"So you're trying to curb your curiosity," Chris snorted, "Well, I'm sorry but that is one question I won't be answering."

"However, Mr. Payne, what day did you run away?"

"It was September 9th, 2020,"

"And how long were you gone before you signed with Virgin?"

"A little over a year."

"A year on your own," mused Jackson, "The prosecution rests Your Honor."

"Your Witness," Polan stated, nodding towards Lance.

"You say you entered a romantic relationship on New Years Eve, correct?" Lance stated to which Chris nodded to, "Record state that the witness nodded. Now, what was Virgin's reaction to your involuntary disclosure of your relationship?"

Chris shrugged, "Far as I know, there was none."

"I see," mumbled Lance, "But when you filmed A Beautiful Lie, surely you were aiming to infect every adolescence mind out there to be homosexual." He asked sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes, "That isn't really up to me to dictate."

"Yes, and where the scenes weren't sexual at all, where they?"

"No."

"Your Honor, the Defense would like to enter evidence one." Lance said as a screen lowered from the ceiling and a projector was set up, "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, facing the jury, "This is the unedited version of A Beautiful Lie." He introduced as he pressed play.

"Now, Mr. Payne," Lance stated once the video was done, "Was that the unedited version of the music video that you edited and filmed?"

"Yes."

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this video is far from sexual. My own daughter has seen worse things on the Disney Channel. Defense rests Your Honor."

Polan nodded, "Counter-Argument ?"

"There is none," mumbled the lawyer.

Polan nodded, "Wise choice Mr. Jackson. Mr. Payne you may sit back down."

Polan leaned back, "May I see the date of the signatures on the contract?"

Jackson nodded and hurried and handed the packet to the baliff, the uniformed man handing it to the judge. She flipped to the last page, ", what is your birthdate?"

"December 26th, 2004."

"Hm," Polan stated, "The suit for breach of contract is overturned. Mr. Payne was not of the age of majority; therefore, the contact is null and void."

"Closing arguments please." She said, waving Jackson forward.

The disgruntled lawyer stood in front of the jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I understand where Mr. Payne and Mr. Lucien came from. They want a world of equality for homosexuals and heterosexuals, who doesn't? But, we haven't reached a point where we can throw homosexuality around. We live in a delicate time, and Pariah failed to realize that. However, Virgin Records did. They pulled the scenes in fear that Pariah would be ridiculed. Mr. Payne and Mr. Lucien obviously didn't like that and went behind their backs and posted the video on Youtube. This was a stab in the back. My client was just trying to protect them. Then, they take a step more and publically bash my client saying they're homophobic." Jackson shook his head, "It's sad. We can't even live in a world of peace yet. Please, ladies and gentlemen, see what Virgin was trying to do. Prosecution rests."

"Defense, your closing argument."

"My client chose to give it himself," Lance answered as Chris stood and headed towards the jury.

"As the frontman of a rock band, my life is always in the limelight. It's something I've had to deal with, and I've learned to live with it. However, there was one aspect that I tried to keep hidden from the press and that was my personal life; however, that's a bit hard when you're sleeping with your drummer or bassist." Chris said, "I find it quite funny that when I was dating my drummer, a woman in case some of you didn't know, Virgin had no qualms about me kissing her for photos or videos. It wasn't an odd occurrence to see a photo of her and I kissing or holding hands within tabloids. Strange how much can change. I broke up with her when she left Pariah a few months back. Now, it was no new news that I'm bisexual, nor was it news that my bassist, Jaiden, was as well. Hell, most fangirls wanted us to get together. It was my shock when I did eventually decide to date him, the backlash that came from it. Suddenly, because I was dating a man, Pariah became the band that teenagers hide from their parents. I'm suddenly damned to Hell and I'm a disgrace." Chris shrugged, "I didn't care. Everyone else sees this lawsuit as a fight between the old world and the new world. The old world, the bigots stuck in the heterosexual world that my parents and grandparents grew up in against the new world where love doesn't matter on the skin color or the gender, just the feeling. I don't see it like that. I just see it as a lawsuit. I'm fighting for my creative license. This was my video. They screwed it up. I'm pissed. Case and point." Chris smirked as a few people chuckled, "But, this lawsuit did open my eyes a bit. I mean, imagine that you're a thirteen or fourteen year old and you're unsure of your sexuality. Everyone around you is straight. I mean, being straight is the usual, but it's not normal. There is no normal in this world. Anyways, you're watching television and you're online. You see heterosexual couples everywhere. You see the discord of being bisexual or homosexual can cause. I mean, why would you want to come out to a world who hates you?" Chris sighed, "I did a little bit of research, in the past six months, thirteen kids who were bisexual, homosexual or transgendered commit suicide in the past three months." Chris smiled softly, "I had a friend in high school. He was gay, and it was pretty obvious that he was. I found out this year that he committed suicide in his senior year of college. Why? Because he was bullied. Pitty, he was going to become a doctor, and he was damn smart. Sad that he died." Chris shook his head, "Even if you rule against me and I end up pay millions of dollars to Virgin, I don't care. Because, there's a bigger picture out there. I'm not here to preach about equality or tolerance. That's not my job. However, as humans, it's pretty disgraceful when we can't even be comfortable with each other. It's sad too. Maybe if we learn to live with each other, there would be less wars, abuse, fights. Maybe the world would be peaceful for once. But who knows. I'm just rambling." He ended, "Have a nice night," he said with a small bow before walking away and out of the courtroom, everyone else silent.


	8. Chapter 7

**'Ello everyone :D**

**Sorry for the delay, but if you haven't noticed, I started a new story - Legacy - and its a Charmed x HP crossover. **

**Also, thanks to anyone who made it to the Livestream, it was a lot of fun :D. I'll try to schedule another one soon. **

**If you ever need to contact me in-between Livestreams, I do have contact information on my profile (including Skype s/n and email address) and a tumblr that I'm on constantly. Also, on my tumblr, you'll get updates for impromptu livestreams which I do often and pieces of work that aren't posted on , along with updates.**

**If you can't tell, Alibi is quickly wrapping up. I believe there is only about three chapter left, so yeah...(tear). **

**Thanks for the reviews...I'm pretty sure I answered them all...lol.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews on If I Die Young :D**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter Seven: Sanatio (Healing)-<strong>

Chris sat on the bench, slightly hunched over and felt more tired than he should. When did this simple court case turn into a way for him to stand on his soapbox and talk about the wrongs that people do to homosexuals, bisexuals and transgendered people? With a sigh, he undid his cuff buttons and rolled them up. Holding back a yawn, Chris let his eyes slide shut, his body slowly relaxing.

"I wouldn't suggest falling asleep on the wall kiddo."

Chris's eyes flew open, his head whirling around, "Uncle Henry, what are you doing out here?"

Henry shrugged and loosened his black tie, "Thought I would sit down with you, catch up, chat a bit."

Chris hummed quietly.

"That speech you did," Henry said, leaning back slightly, "Pretty good. How long did it take for you to think of it?"

"I thought of it on the spot." Chris admitted with a chuckle, "My best quality, pulling shit out of my ass."

Henry laughed, "So that's how you go through high school."

Chris smirked, "Only made it to my Junior year Uncle Henry, so it how I got to my GED test."

Henry smiled and wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders, "I still don't know how you did it."

"Did what?"

"This. You went through all that shit, and you still managed to get a college degree, you're in a band, and you have a level head," Henry listed off, squeezing his nephew's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Chris, I just wanted to let you know that…even if you did take my memories."

Chris winced and looked away, "You know why I had to do that."

"Yes, I know why. Understanding why is a completely different matter."

Chris sighed and bowed his head. He felt like he was four again. "I was afraid. I didn't want anyone to know what Leo was doing to me. He always told me that if someone found out that he would kill me and his hatred would move on to Mom and Wyatt. And I guess…I don't know, subconsciously I was scared that..that was gonna happen, and I couldn't let it."

"What? You being killed or Piper and Wyatt being hit?" Henry asked softly.

Chris snorted, "Would it be sad that I was more worried about Mom and Wyatt than my own life?"

"Nah," Henry responded, "That's just you."

Chris chuckled , "Yeah, martyr Chris at your service."

Smiling, Henry wrapped his nephew in his arms, "Just know that you'll always have a home to come back to Chris. I understand that you don't want to return to the manor, but our house is always open."

Chris hid his face in his uncle's shoulder and tighten his grasp on the older man, "You were my dad when I was growing up." He whispered.

Henry blinked in shocked before his arms wound even tighter around his nephew. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up?"<p>

Chris peered up from his notebook, his eyes wide in shock, "Nothing."

"That," Tyler said, pointing to the small pile of crunched up paper balls on the floor, "doesn't look like nothing."

"I had this idea that won't stop spinning around in my head," Chris sighed, leaning back, "So, I got up and began writing."

"Hm," hummed Tyler as he leaned over Chris's shoulder and read a few words, "Are we going to record this?"

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was planning on it, but it wouldn't really fit with what we're recording now."

"What about it being just a single?" Tyler suggested.

Chris looked at the song in his hands, "Maybe…think we can fit it in?"

Tyler pecked Chris's cheek, "Something like this, I think we have to make it fit."

Chris smiled and put the notebook down, a yawn breaking through his lips, "We'll work on it tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>A few days later and Pariah found themselves once again in the courtroom. They stood as the jury came back in, their decision made and the band's hearts threating to break out of their chest. Gulping, Chris squeezed Tyler's hand. In a matter of moments, their future would be determined: continue doing music or forever be in debt to Virgin Records.<p>

"Jury, you're decision?" Judge Polan inquired.

An older woman stood; a single sheet of paper in her hands, "In the suit of slander, we find the defendants…"

Chris's heart stopped and his hand tightened around Tyler's. He felt force calmness swarm towards him, his empathy soaking it up.

"Not liable."

Chris's eyes flew open. He looked up at Tyler, the man smiling broadly. The red-head turned and gathered his boyfriend in an embrace. Chris laughed and returned the hug, and without a care, gave his lover a passionate kiss for all to see.

* * *

><p>Chris frowned as he leaned over the mix table, his eyes watching as Tyler strummed on his bass guitar within the recording room. His head was bobbing with the beats that were playing within his headphones, his eyes closed. Behind him, Paige and Samantha watched with fascination at the inner workings of recording.<p>

Pressing a button, Chris leaned over and told Tyler to stop and to head back to where he was. Sighing, Chris leaned back in the chair and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. "What's a matter?" Sam asked.

"This mixing crap is harder than it seems. Stupid recording studios and stupid Virgin Records for taking our producer."

"I thought you were paying for him?"

"He's signed specifically for Virgin, so while he can help independent bands, if Virgin tells him no, he has to listen," Chris answered, "Although, it's kind of nice not to have that pervert around anymore."

"What's up?" Tyler inquired when he entered the room.

"It's just not sounding right," Chris muttered, "The tempo is fin. It's just the tone."

Tyler picked up the headphones and motioned for Chris to play it back. The red-head also frowned. "Yeah,"

"Try taking it up a few chords, maybe that will help." Chris sighed as he took his hair out of his haphazard ponytail before re-doing it, "I might have to put this song in a different key."

"Then we might have to re-do the drum parts and Zach won't be able to come in until Thursday." Remarked Tyler.

"Yeah, I know." Chris sighed, "That's why I'm trying to avoid that. Now, go do as I said. Shoo."

Tyler chuckled but did as he was told. "Why isn't Zach here?" Paige asked.

"His mother got ill so he went back to Detroit for a few days to help his father out with taking care of her." Answered Chris as he pressed the record button and then play.

A few seconds later, Chris sighed and took out his phone, it vibrating in his hand. "I'll be right back" he told his aunt before walking out.

"Hello?"

"Chris?"

Freezing mid-step, Chris's eyebrows furrowed, "Wyatt?"

"Yeah, uh, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. I guess. When?"

"Are you free now? I have lunch." Answered Wyatt.

Frowning, Chris looked at the recording studio and then the floor, "Yeah. I'm free. Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a small café a block from the high school, think you can orb there and meet up?" suggested Wyatt.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes. I'll see you then." Chris said before hanging up. Sighing, Chris entered the studio. He entered the recording booth, "Wyatt just called."

"And?" Tyler responded as he slid off the headphones.

"I'm going to go meet with him. To talk," Chris explained, "I should back within an hour."

Tyler nodded and hugged Chris briefly, "Alright. I'll see you then."

"Here," he said, handing Tyler a fifty dollar bill, "Take Aunt Paige and Sam out for lunch while I'm gone alright? I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, love you."

Chris smiled, "Love you too." Before he vanished in a cloud of orbs.

* * *

><p>Chris settled into the iron seat, a paper cup of coffee in his hand while Wyatt sat across from him with a sandwich and a bottle of soda. The two brothers sat in awkward silence. Peering up, Wyatt sighed, "Why?"<p>

Chris glanced up, "Why what?"

"Why did you run away?"

Chris couldn't help but snort, "I thought that was pretty obvious"

"I mean, why couldn't you just tell us?"

"That is one question I haven't been able to answer myself," Chris replied with a small smile, "And I'll probably never will."

Wyatt frowned and looked at his sandwich pensively, "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How Da-Leo could do that. I mean, all I have are good memories of him. Baseball games, Sundays where I sat and watch football with him, playing catch, things like that. But, he abused you."

Chris shrugged, "Keep the good memories, I want you to have them."

"But, he did these things to you!" Wyatt hissed, "I-I can't fathom this in my mind. How can he be that different with us?"

"You were his favorite." Chris mused, "I was unwanted. I was the mistake that happened during a one-night fling. Oh, and there's that one thing of causing his daughter's untimely death."

"Chris-"

Chris shook his head, "Wy, I don't want you to give up those memories. _You _had a father. He loved you. He hated me. Plain and simple. There's no gray area."

Wyatt shook his head, "How can you talk about this as if it's nothing?"

"Those days are behind me. I chose to move on." Chris answered before taking a sip of coffee, "For five years, I was free. I missed you all like hell, but I was free. I could do what I wanted. See who I wanted. Be me. Then Uncle Derek died. Which reminds me, how's Aaron, I knew he couldn't come with us on tour, felt like ages since I've seen him."

"He's doing okay. He's in therapy. He says sorry by the way for not making it."

Chris shrugged, "Doctor's orders are orders. If the tour was gonna mess up his injuries more, I rather have him stay home. Plus there's always the next one."

"So, you're gonna stay on this band thing?"

Chris frowned, "Yeah."

Wyatt let out a deep exhale, "Why? Don't you care-"

"Of course I care about you all." Chris snapped before taking a deep breath, "But music has always been my salvation. When I was young, I used to listen to music like a sponge, the lyrics taking me to a world where I wasn't the unwanted child. Band gave me a way to learn, a way to be different from the usual Halliwell child. When Uncle Henry was teaching me how to play the guitar, I knew what it was like to have a father. When I was older, music gave me a way to vent. Honestly Wy, if I didn't have music, I would be dead."

Wyatt blinked, "You almost were."

Chris looked down at his right wrist, "Yeah. And that's one regret that I have to live with the rest of my life along with many others."

Wyatt sighed, "I'm sorry. For acting like a dick."

Chris smirked, "Wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

Glaring at his little brother, Wyatt flicked the man off. Laughing, Chris responded, "_Yeah, fuck you too.' _

Wyatt's eyes flew wide at the telepathic response, the young man smirking. Wyatt smiled, "_Welcome back bro."_

* * *

><p>Chris closed his eyes, his foot bobbing to the beat that was playing in his headphones. His eyes were closed as he analyzed the new song, trying to pick out any mistakes. However, his peace didn't last long. His breath was taken when a weight appeared on his chest. Opening his eyes, he glared at his smiling boyfriend, his aunt and cousin chuckling.<p>

"When did you get back?" Tyler asked once Chris took out a headphone.

"Twenty minutes ago, and will you get off of me!" shouted Chris.

Pouting, Tyler slid off and sat on the edge, "Well, you're still alive so I'm guessing the meeting went well."

"Yeah. I forgave him yadda yadda." Chris said with a wave of his hand.

"Great description there Chris," snorted Sam, "I feel like I know everything now."

"Quiet brat." Chris lightly snapped.

Samantha smiled at her cousin. "So, you and Wyatt finally made up. At least Thanksgiving won't be awkward now."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Sam, it's only April. Thanksgiving is a bit far."

"You two and your stubbornness? I'm surprised it didn't take longer." Samantha retorted.

"She does have a point there love," Tyler said.

Chris glared and lightly smacked the back of Tyler's head, "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to agree with me."

"Oh sorry. Forgot to read my Boyfriend Manual." Tyler joked.

Chris rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

_The connection is back isn't it? _ He heard Tyler ask within his mind.

Chris smiled and nodded slightly. Tyler grinned and squeezed Chris's hand. _I'm glad._

"I guess I should send this out." Chris sighed, sitting up.

"Send what out?"

"The song we recorded today," Chris answered his aunt.

"But…wait, I'm confused." Paige said.

Chris chuckled, "The song isn't part of the record, it's just something we thought we do quickly."

"Ah," Paige said, "A single."

"Yeah. Chris likes to over-explain." Tyler replied with a chuckle.

"Again. Boyfriend. Not meant to insult." Chris stated.

Tyler smiled, "I'll read that manual tonight."

"You better or you'll be on the couch often." Mumbled Chris.

Tyler saluted and leaned back as Chris tweaked the song a bit before beginning a myriad of disk to send out. Chris sighed and looked at the ceiling, "We're going to get so much shit for this song"

Samantha smiled, "And that changes what?"

Chris snorted, "Absolutely nothing."


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this :D. Although, it's random-ass fluff and a crappy performance scene, lol. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Wesdrewlover : **You'll find out the song at the end of the chapter ;). Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight : Planto Is Subsisto<strong>

"Mark that as the fifth interview offer." Mumbled Chris, the man's head nestled on his arms, the phone three inches from his arm.

Tyler sighed and marked it on the piece of paper, "Five interviews, three show appearances, and one hate call. Alright, I think we're doing okay thus far."

"My brain doesn't think so," whines Chris, "It's telling me to go back to bed."

"Wow, for once your brain is actually doing something good," Tyler said with a mock gasp.

"Quiet, before I chuck this phone at you," threatened Chris, "Who knew doing something good could be so damn tiring."

Tyler laughed, "I'll go make some more coffee."

"Thanks." Sighed Chris as the phone rang again.

Frowning he picked it up once again, holding back a yawn he greeted the sixth person that wanted to question him for that day

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Tyler gently ran his hand through Chris's hair, the man sleeping lightly with his head in the red-head's lap. He realized with a small snort that the roots were Chris's natural color now: a dark brown. The red was nearly gone and the black was slowly being overtaken by the brown. Hearing the door open, Tyler leaned back and held his finger up to his mouth when Chris's brother and mother came in.<p>

Wyatt raised an eyebrow but shut the door slowly. "Hi," Piper whispered, "He's sleeping."

"The press woke us up early," answered Tyler, "I took a nap earlier, and he dozed off between calls."

Piper smiled, "Yeah, the television has also been filled with that song of yours. It's good."

"Thanks. It was Chris's brain-child so…" Tyler shrugged off with a small shrug, "So, why are you two here?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go out for dinner." Piper asked with a small smile.

Tyler looked at the mess that was the kitchen from over his shoulder, "That would probably be wise. We don't have much but take-out in the fridge anyways."

"Ty, why are you talking to yourself?" came the mumbled, half-asleep question from his lap.

"I'm not, your mom and brother are here." Tyler answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, hi Mom, Wy." He mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Hi Peanut, want some dinner?" Piper asked, chuckling a bit.

"But that means that I have to move," Chris sighed.

"Which is probably a good thing considering my leg fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago." Snorted Tyler.

Turning his head, Chris glared at Tyler and sat up. Stretching, Chris yawned before promptly slamming his hand down on Tyler's leg. Tyler yelped. "Hm, doesn't seem to be asleep."

Tyler winced, "Wrong leg."

"Oops, my bad."

Tyler frowned and rubbed the sore spot, and shot a glare at his partner, "Anyways, I'm guessing we're going for dinner then."

"Yes," Chris replied, standing, "Where are my shoes?"

Tyler pursed his lips, "Uh, wherever mine are"

'Which is where?"

"…somewhere."

Chris sighed, "You're a lot of help."

"Maybe if you two stuck them back where they belong," Piper snorted.

"Mom, we're two twenty-one-year-old men, do you really expect this apartment to be in order?" snorted Chris.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Should've known. Now, come on. I want to eat _before _my stomach decides to eat itself."

Chris snorted but threw Tyler his shoes, "Yeah, yeah Mom."

* * *

><p>Chris had his hands in his pockets and they walked down the streets. Tyler had an arm around his shoulder and Piper couldn't help but smile at the two boys. She knew that the two of them had a long, tough road for them in the future but she couldn't imagine seeing one without the other. They were too…perfect. She sighed as her heart clenched. They were like her and Leo.<p>

"Hi!"

A child's voice brought Piper out of her depressing musings. Chris was kneeling, a smile on his face as a young girl handed him a CD. Chris chuckled and took it from her and quickly signed it. "Now, where's your mother?" Chris inquired.

"Over there. She's the one running." The girl giggled as she pointed down the road, "But, I know she really likes you two so I grabbed her CD and ran over here so you could sign it!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet of you." Tyler remarked from over Chris's shoulder.

"Oh My, I'm so sorry," the girl's mother said promptly, "I know you don't like people coming up when you're not at meet and gree-"

Chris chuckled, "Its fine. Your daughter did no harm; she just wanted to do something nice for her mom."

The mother smiled and lifted her daughter up so she rested on her hip, "And what have I told you about running away."

"I wanted to catch Damon and Jaiden before they left." The girl explained.

Chris smiled, "If we take a picture, will you promise not to run away from your mother again?"

The girl nodded feverishly, a broad smile on her face. Turning over his shoulder, Chris beckoned his brother forward, "Take the picture?" he asked, handing Wyatt the woman's cell phone.

"Uh, yeah sure." Wyatt answered.

Chris smiled and took the girl from the mother's grasp and easily placed her on his hip. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Skye. Almost like Skylar!" She answered, "And Mommy's name is Dana."

Chris laughed softly, "Nice to meet you Skye."

"Nice to meet you too Damon. You nice." Skye giggled.

"You too." Chris responded, poking Skye's side gently sending the girl into bouts of laughter once again.

"You all ready?" Wyatt asked.

Chris lifted Skye higher and wrapped his free arm around Tyler's waist while the bassist had an arm around the mother's shoulder. "Yep."

"Alright. Three…Two…One!" Wyatt grinned as he lowered the phone.

"Thanks for all of this," Dana said as she took her daughter back.

"It's no problem. And, remember our promise Skye, alright?" Chris said.

Skye nodded, "No running away from Mommy. Got it."

"We'll let you go on with your day, thanks again so much," Dana said, hugging each man briefly before walking away.

Chris rolled his eyes before turning and continuing their way down the street. He heard Tyler laugh before he could hear running behind him. Tensing slightly, Chris got ready for what he knew was coming. Soon enough, a weight appeared on his back, and his hands flew back to grab the back of Tyler's legs as he wrapped them around the singer's waist. Chris rolled his eyes and peered over shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a ride."

"Do I look like a horse?"

"Mush!" ordered Tyler.

Shaking his head, Chris continued to walked, the man on his back cheering. He could hear his brother and mother laughing, but he didn't care. "One day Chris." He heard Tyler whispered, before pecking his cheek.

Chris bowed his head and smiled, "Yeah. One day."

* * *

><p>Chris yawned as he plopped down in bed beside his boyfriend. "So…how much did you like Europe?"<p>

Tyler peered over at Chris, "Why?"

"Because I got a call today."

"And?"

"The EMA's are coming up."

"And?"

"They want us to perform our latest song."

"And?"

"I said yes."

"Ah."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Ty."

A quick kiss. "Of course I want to go. Now, let's go to sleep."

Chris smiled and welcomed the embrace, his head on Tyler's chest. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"No, the plug goes in that one!" Sam instructed her older cousins, "Jeez, what did that college degree not help you with your technology difficulty?"<p>

Wyatt glared at the Matthew's child, "Quiet. Sit down and shut up."

"Wyatt, be nice to your cousin." His mother scolded.

Grumbling, Wyatt went back to the task of hooking up his cousin's laptop to the television. "There."

"You got it!" Samantha exclaimed, "I'm surprised."

"Sam, stop rubbing in Wyatt's inability with computers." Paige sighed.

Sam chuckled behind her hand but nestled into the couch as the EMA's began. Luckily, the performance they wanted to see was at the beginning so they didn't have to sit through it all.

The place was dark, a chorus of children's voice could be heard before the band broke through. Samantha's eyes widened, "Skylar…but where's-"

"_Bang, Bang goes the coffin nails,' _Sang Chris, the man marching down the aisle. His hair was once again black, but his bangs were pure, bright purple. He was dressed in his usual black jeans, but he wore a dark purple shirt with a long, black peacoat-style jacket over it, "_Like a breath exhaled, Then gone forever."_

On the stage, each band member also wore a piece dyed in the symbolic color. Skylar had on purple jeans and her hair had a purple bandana over it. Tyler wore a purple band on his right arm and had on a vest of the same color over his black shirt and Zach had dyed his peach fuzz a bright purple.

"_It seems just like yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised? Think back to the days we laughed." _By this time, Chris had made his way directly in front of the audience, "_We braved these bitters storms together. Brought to his knees he cried, but on his feet he died."_

Chris hopped up on the stage, "_What God would damn a heart? And what God drove us apart?"_

The guitar erupted as they were brought into the chorus, "_What God could make it stop? Let this end. Eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this. A weightless step. On the way down singing, woah, woah." _Chris stood on the edge, his free hand in the air and his eyes closed as he sang.

He fisted his hand and mimed banging on something, _"Bang, Bang from the closet walls, the schoolhouse halls, The shotgun's loaded," _A mimed gun to the temple, _"Push me and I'll push back. I'm done asking, I demand. From the nation under God. I feel its love like a cattle prod. Born free, but still they hate. Born Me, no I can't change." _

The band hushed as Chris sang the next part, _"It's always darkest just before the dawn. So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong."_

The band came back to life as Chris sang the chorus again before he jumped into the bridge, "_The cold river washed him away, but how could we forget? The gatherings hold candles, but not their tounges." _Chris lifted his right wrist, exposing his wrist, "_And too much blood has flown from the wrists of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss. Who will rise to stop the blood? We're calling for, insisting on, a different beat, yeah. A brand new song."_

The band went nearly silent as Chris softly spoke the names of each of the victims that commit suicide. The crowd gasped slightly when the parents of each child came out, one holding a violet candle, the other holding a picture. Then, everything went silent.

Sixty seconds later, the band continued, and the parents held their child's picture high in the air, "_Make it stop! Let this end! This life chose me! I'm not lost in sin But proud I stand of who I am, I plan to go on living. Make it stop! Let this end! All these years pushed to the ledge," _The bass dropped out and Chris lowered his hand, "_But proud I stand," _Fingers intertwined, "_of who I am. I plan to go on living!" _Turning, Chris shocked Tyler as he kissed him. Releasing him, Chris smirked as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you!"

Piper held her hand to her heart and breathed the one word that everyone was thinking, "Wow."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter Title Translation : Make It Stop**

**Named for the song used : Make It Stop (September's Children) by Rise Against  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**'Ello everyone. This chapter is mainly just a...snippet chapter...nothing too major happens. So, enjoy the random fluff, and other crap in this chapter!**

**Also, Merry Christmas to everyone, and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate!**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter Nine : Opus (Finished Work)<strong>

"No, the bass line has to be slower," Chris spoke into the microphone, "Two beats slower."

Tyler sighed, exasperated but nodded for the playback to beginning once again, and started recording for the sixth time. Leaning back, Chris frowned. It still didn't sound right. Shaking his head at Tyler, Chris cut the recording and pressed his palms into his eyes. "I swear, I want to jump out a window right now."

"But, that would be suicide," Zach said with a smile, "And you're not allowed to do that."

"And why am I not?"

Zach smiled, "Because if you did, Tyler would become all depressed and then, I would have to deal with it, then I would commit suicide because I would have to be with a downer all day, and then Tyler would commit it right after me, because he would be alone."

Chris blinked before raising an eyebrow, "You just think of that?"

"…yeah."

"I have to admit, that was pretty damn good." Chris said with a laugh.

"Glad you liked it," remarked Zach.

"Alright, what are you two laughing about," Tyler inquired, an eyebrow rose in question.

"Just how if I committed suicide, everyone would do as well." Snorted Chris, "Didn't know I was that important."

Tyler smiled and sat down in Chris's laps, "Well of course you are. You're the singer, guitarist, songwriting, director, manager, of Pariah," listed Tyler, "So without you, Pariah is just a…bassist and a drum player."

"And, last time I checked mate, that's not much of a band." Added Zach.

"Yeah, well, Pariah won't be a band if we can't get this album figured out." Sighed Chris.

Tyler frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

"This song, it just doesn't flow together, and I can't figure out if it's the guitar part, the bass part or the drums."

"Maybe, its all of them?" Zach suggested with a small shrug.

Chris exhaled deeply, "Then let's…redo everything…this records never gonna get done."

Zach snorted, "The way we're going, no."

* * *

><p>Yawning, Chris closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his arms as the music played in his ears. It was well into the night, but the young man couldn't sleep. It was already May and the album wasn't close to being finished. Taking the headphones off, he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. With a deep sigh, he got up and headed out to the living room. He poured himself a cup of coffee, sipping it carefully as he stared at nothing in particular.<p>

Then, his sight caught the grand piano that was in the room, his mind turning. Setting the cup aside, Chris walked to it. The piano, it was the first instrument he learned, and because of that, it held a special place with him. He sat on the bench and opened it, the ivory keys exposed. Soft notes were played and a small smile stretched upon his lips.

He glanced at the bedroom. The door was shut and Tyler could nearly sleep though anything when he was stressed. With a deep breath, he played a chord. Then another. Then one more.

Then words came out, "_No warning sign, no alibi…"_

* * *

><p>Chris narrowed his eyes before he tweaked a nob. Behind him, Wyatt and Piper watched him. In the room, Zach was adding his beats to an imaginary song. Tyler was too busy taking a nap in the chair beside the one that Chris was supposed to be sitting in. Leaning down, Chris spoke into the microphone, "Can you redo the last few measures and do eighth notes on the third and fourth beat, change it up a bit?"<p>

"Will do!" responded Zach.

Chris sighed and sat down. He glanced at Tyler and snorted softly. "Of course he would be sleeping."

Piper smiled, "He was tired."

"Don't know why, he slept more than I did."

"Some of us require eight hours of sleep in order to function," Tyler mumbled.

"Right. Because you didn't get that last night." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"…This chair is comfy." Argued Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave me to do all the work."

"Glad we got the figured out love, now let me work."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "By what? Sleeping."

"Yep."

"Isn't he the best boyfriend?" Chris sarcastically asked his snickering family.

Tyler smirked, "You know it. Now quiet, I'm sleeping."

"Oh yes master, anything else you want?"

"A foot rub would be nice."

"Then consider yourself single and find someone else to do it,"

Tyler smiled. Leaning up, Tyler pecked Chris's lips, "Nah, I'm good."

"Good answer." Chris responded.

"Hey! You two done over there!"

Chris glanced up, "What?" he asked Zach.

"I'm done. Next song?"

"Uh," he glanced up at the chalkboard wall, "_Night of the Hunter,_ is the last song we need the drums on."

Zach nodded and headed back into the room. Chris leaned back and hit a button behind him before pressing play, the forementioned song now playing in Zach's headphones. Sighing, Chris rested his head on his palm, "We still need bass for three songs, guitar parts for two, and the vocals for four…this CD is taking forever."

"Eh, but it will be kickass once it is done," Tyler answered through a yawn.

"It better be," snorted Chris, "Or, I'm skydiving without a parachute."

* * *

><p>Chris smiled as he took off his headphones. Finally, the CD can be considered done, and he got it done by July. Glancing up, he frowned at the time: 12:01 am. <em>Okay, by July Second,<em> he mused. Cracking his neck, he stood up planning to head to bed; however, the piano caught his eye. Looking at it, he frowned and looked at the CD player on the desk.

There was room for one more song.

* * *

><p>"So, Zachary, what are your plans exactly for New Years Eve?" Chris inquired.<p>

Zach peered up from his magazine, the three men lounging around Chris and Tyler's living room as they burned a myriad of CD's to ship out, "Considering its five months away, none."

"Good…keep it that way." Chris said with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Zach looked at the frontman, "And may I ask why?"

"I'm planning something."

"And that something would be?"

"Something."

"If I'm going to apart of this 'something' then I think I should know."

"Nah."

Tyler rolled his eyes and lightly flicked Chris's forehead, his boyfriend using his lap as a pillow, "He's planning a concert, an all-nighter."

"But…isn't that your anniversary?" Zach said, frowning.

Tyler shrugged, "We'll have the day to celebrate, and it's not that big of a deal."

Chris looked at the drummer, "Plus, it's only for one year."

"That's what he says no," snorted Tyler.

"What?"

Tyler looked at Chris, "I can see it now. This is going to become an annual thing."

Chris shrugged, "We'll have to see how this one goes first."

Zach sighed, "An all-nighter?"

"Yep."

"Do we even have enough material for that?"

"…I think so."

Zach mulled it over, "Alright. I'm game."


	11. Chapter 10

**Here you all go! The next chapter of Alibi :D.**

**This chapter will bring us up right before the concert. And yes, the next chapter will be the New Years Eve concert...that's gonna be a long chapter, it will be the whole concert, not just one or two songs like in the past. **

**Then after that...the last chapter of Alibi.**

**Yes, two more chapters. That's all that's left ^^.**

**This story will be over within a week, most likely...(sad face).**

**Okay, I'm done. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten : Locus (Moment)<strong>

Chris laughed as Tyler cursed as he was once again 'died' on Guitar Hero, Samantha giggling as she tried to bring him back. The girl was curled up in the armchair was staying the night with her cousin, happy to finally spend time with him. "Don't die this time," Sam said with a smile.

Tyler stuck out his tongue and continued playing. Chris rolled his eyes and leaned back, his eyes easing close. He soaked in the peace of lounging with his boyfriend and cousin. The album was done and starting to be mass-produced, getting ready to be shipped out to stores.

The lawsuit was old news. Virgin was in their past and that was where they were going to stay there as far Chris was concerned.

The concert was starting to get set up; the set list was almost done. He was flying to Las Vegas tomorrow to check out the venue then he would fly back the following day to continue with planning the new tour, and various other things to promote the new release.

He eased an eye open when he heard the song end, and chucked when Tyler got the lowest grade possible. "You would think being able to play the bass would help you,"

Chris chucked when he felt a light slap on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he sighed when he saw the glass bowl once again empty. "I'll go pop some more popcorn,"

"Thanks!" Samantha said with a large smile, "I'm going to go change into my pajamas."

"I'm sure you can find the bathroom," Chris retorted with a smirk, and then laughed when he dodged a thrown pillow.

Grabbing another bag of microwave popcorn and tossing it into the appliance, the young man leaned against the counter as he watched it rotate.

"You forgot the bowl,"

Chris jumped and glared at his smirking boyfriend, "I was gonna bring the bag out there and dump it there," he explained as he grabbed the bowl and put it beside him on the counter.

Tyler chucked and wrapped his arm around Chris's waist, "What time is you flight tomorrow?"

"7:30,"

"You should be going to bed soon then," Tyler said softly, his chin resting on Chris's shoulder.

"It's only 9," Chris said with a small laugh.

"Just don't try to wake me up in the morning,"

Chris glanced at the red-head, the strands taking more a brownish tint as days go by, "I'll be sure to kick you a few times before I leave."

Tyler mocked glared, "You better not."

"I'll think about it," Chris responded with a smirk, pecking Tyler's lips before grabbing the bag and opening it.

He dumped in to the bowl, smirking when he felt Tyler peck the side of his neck before leaving. Samantha was smiling broadly in the armchair, her fingers already posed on the guitar; ready for another round. Tyler was frowning as he picked up the controller. Chuckling, Chris plucked it out of his hands, "I'll save you the embarrassment."

Tyler batted his eyelashes, "My hero,"

Samantha giggled, "Come on; let's just play you two lovebirds."

* * *

><p>Chris ran a hand through his hair. He had re-dyed it black after coming back from the EMAs, but he could start to see his natural brown starting to peek through. Frowning, he put a Fedora over it, hiding it. He straightened his short wool coat, his white shirt peeking through the collar and his black jeans before slipping on his silver band on his right index finger.<p>

Turning, he knelt beside his lover, the man snoozing still. Chuckling, Chris pecked Tyler's forehead, stirring him. Slowly, glazed over hazel eyes peeked through half-lidded eyes. "You leaving?"

"Yeah," Chris whispered, "Thought this was better than kicking you"

Tyler smiled, "Call me when you land?"

Chris nodded. Leaning, he gave Tyler a deep kiss, "I'll talk to you later," he whispered, "Go back to sleep."

"Love you,"

Chris smiled and gave Tyler one last kiss, "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Chris smiled as he glanced around the large arena, "This is perfect,"<p>

"Do you think you could sell out?" Tom, the guide and owner, inquired.

Chris shrugged, "I think so, it is the kickoff to our next tour, so I would think fans would be anxious to see our new songs live."

"A New Years Eve concert, all-nighter correct?" Tom verified.

"Yes, it would start at about 8 in the evening on the thirty-first and end at roughly 6 in the morning on the first,"

"You think you can sing that long?"

Chris chuckled, "We'll find out, probably won't be able to speak afterwards though."

Tom smiled, "Want to get started on the paperwork?"

Chris nodded and followed the man to the backroom, set on booking the MGM Grand Garden Arena as the first place to start their newest tour.

* * *

><p>"You act as if I was gone a month and not a day," Chris chuckled as he was enveloped in a tight embrace.<p>

"So, did you book it?" Zach inquired from the couch, the drummer lounging on the couch along with Piper and Wyatt.

Chris nodded, "All we need now is an opener, then finalize the setlist, and get the info on the website."

"And publicized the release of our album," Zach replied with a shrug.

Chris chuckled, "Taken care of. We have posters and the single will start playing in a week. Then in a month, the album will drop into stores."

"What's your single?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm Not Okay, and Tyler, must you hover?"

Tyler smiled, "Maybe."

Chris rolled his eyes but elbowed his lover in the side, "Then you can go hover to the bedroom and put my bag in there."  
>Tyler stuck his tongue out but took the bag and walked over to the bedroom. Chris rolled his eyes but took off his coat, throwing it over the back of the armchair, before plopping into it. "And, why are you two here?"<p>

"Just to make sure you got back alive." Piper answered

Chris rolled his eyes, "You act as if I went to a warzone, not Las Vegas."

"How many women's numbers did you get?" Zach asked, a lecherous smile on his face.

"Zach, I'm in a relationship,"

"So?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Three."

"Did you call them?" Tyler asked as he walked to the bedroom.

"Nah, thought about it, but thought that AIDS would be bad for my health," Chris joked.

"Can I have them?" Zach asked.

Chris laughed, "I threw them out at the hotel. Like I'm going to keep women's numbers."

Tyler smiled and sat on Chris's knee, "Good boy,"

"Is this where I'm supposed to bark?"

"No, that's in the bedroom," Zach joked.

Chris glared and threw a nearby pillow at the laughing drummer. "Quiet, assholes."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Tyler watched as Chris's eyebrows furrowed, the man on the phone as the couple at breakfast. It was already June, and the album was ready to drop in two weeks.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do it," Chris answered, "Thank you. You too."

Chris hung up and looked at his phone.

"Was is it?" Tyler asked.

"A new cello group, TE2012, wants to do a collab with me." Chris mumbled.

"But you don't play cello," Tyler responded, slightly confused.

"They want me to sing along with it," Chris said with an eye roll, "I'm just need to show up to the studio, record the lyrics, then leave. Rather mundane."

Tyler shrugged, "Not like we have much going on right now,"

"Give me something to do while we wait for December to come,"

"Yeah, you're probably going stir crazy," Tyler said with a chuckle.

Chris laughed, "I am! It's freaking crazy!"

Tyler smirked, "Relaxing is only crazy to you,"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Payne, an honor." The head cello play – John – greeted, shaking Chris's hand vigorously.<p>

Chris smiled, "And same to you. This is my boyfriend, Jaiden, and my mother, Piper and my older brother, Wyatt, and lastly, my cousin Samantha."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm John, and behind me are Cassie, Mark, and Luke."

"Now, why do you want me to sing on this?" Chris inquired as he handed Tyler his jacket, "You're known just for cello pieces."

"We just feel that something is missing from this, and we thought we needed some lyrics," Cassie, a young blond woman, explained, "So, one day, Mark comes in with some lyrics and we just felt that you would be the best vocalist for them."

Chris chuckled, "Well, may I see them?"

"Of course, you will be singing them," John said with a smile as he handed Chris a small packet of paper.

Reading over them, Chris's brows furrowed. "So, what track is behind it?" he asked, once he was done.

"This one," Mark stated, pressing a button on the stereo behind him.

A dark, smooth stretched out cello chord rang out for a few moments before sharp, staccato notes happened, the tempo picking up. After that, the chords became harsh and short. Then the same part happened again, Chris quickly realizing that was where the chorus was going. Then, high pitched chords rang out: a bridge, before a quick session of staccato piano notes. Then, the chorus happened again before the cellos finally faded out.

Glancing at the paper, Chris hummed, "I can see why you thought that this would fit my type of music,"

"Like we said, you were the first one we thought of,"

Chris nodded, "So, you ready to record?"

Mark gestured to a door next to the pane of glass, "I'm sure you know the procedure."

Chris slipped on the headphones and took a deep breath, "_I tried to make it through my life, in my way there's you. I tried to make it through these lies, That's all I do." _Breath, "_Just don't deny it, Just don't deny it, And deal with it. Yeah, deal with it." _ Short intake of breath, _"You try to break me, You wanna break me, Bit by bit, That's just part of it," _A deep breath, then Chris belted out, "_If you were dead or still alive, I don't care! I don't care! Just go and leave this all behind, I don't care! I don't care!"_ The music dulled a little, but Chris's voice was louder than it was at the beginning, it no longer being a bare whisper, "_I try to make you see my side, I always try to stay in line, but your eyes see right through. That's all they do, I'm getting tired of this shit, I got no room when it's like this. But you wanted me, just deal with it, so…"_

Chris leaned back, and took a deep breath before screaming, "_If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care! Just go and leave this all behind, 'cause I swear, I don't care!" _

Chris sighed before shouting, "_Stop changing everything, 'cause you won't be there for me!" _Breath, _"Stop changing everything, 'cause you won't be there for me!"_

The piano part and Chris leaned back, his eyes closed. Unknowingly, the green irises have been hidden the whole time. With an explosion, the cellos and drums came back, "_If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care! Just leave this all behind, I don't care! I don't care." _Quick breath, "_If you were dead or still alive, I don't care! I don't care! Just leave this all behind, I don't care, I don't care!" _Small pause. Eyes slide open, "_…At all."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Chris,"<p>

Turning, Chris raised an eyebrow at his brother, the blond easing the sliding door shut; Piper and Tyler were in the midst of a conversation to which Samantha was watching with amusement.

"What?"

Wyatt frowned and leaned against the railing beside his brother, "Do you ever wonder why?"

"For what?"

"Why Da-Leo, did what he did to you,"

Chris sighed and looked at L.A with narrowed eyes, "Every day."

Wyatt looked at his brother, the younger man looking at the city. "At first, I thought I deserved it. I was always the more…pain-in-the-ass between the two of us." Chris sighed, "But as I grew older, I just wondered what was the difference between you and I. Why was I the one that was hated while you were loved. For a few months, I hated you. I loathed you." Confessed Chris.

Wyatt looked at his brother with wide eyes, "But-"

Chris shook his head, "I quickly realized that you weren't at fault. That whatever was happened was between Leo and I, and no one else. There could be numerous reason as to why Leo hated me. I was conceived in the midst of his and mom's divorce, I wasn't exactly wanted Wyatt. You were planned. Their third child was planned, I wasn't. I was some surprise, but to Leo, I was a mistake. In Leo's eyes, I wasn't supposed to be born, the daughter they lost was."

"But you had no control over that!" Wyatt shouted, "You were five."

Chris humorlessly chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. But Leo had anger, hatred. I was the one that he placed it upon."

"But that's wrong."

"It is, but I'm thankful it was me." Chris confessed, glancing up at the night sky.

"What? Why?"

Chris glanced down at the city, "Because then it wasn't you or Mom."

Wyatt shook his head, "God Chris." He wrapped his arms around his baby brother, "I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to be looking after you."

Chris hugged his brother back, "You did more than you ever know. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for five years."

Wyatt squeezed his brother, "I forgive you, if you forgive me for being so damn blind."

"There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

><p>"It's snowing," whined Tyler.<p>

Chris chuckled from the kitchen, the vocalist busy stirring in creamer into his cup of coffee, "That's what usually happens in December."

Tyler rolled his eyes and took the cup from Chris's hand, quickly pecking the lips, "Happy Anniversary,"

"You too." Chris responded with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ty, we need to head to the arena!" Chris shouted, the man tapping his foot in agitation.<p>

"I'm coming," Tyler said from the bathroom, "Just needed to grab your present," Tyler explained with a large grin.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "I thought we exchanged presents this morning,"

"Chris, sex wasn't my present," Tyler stated with an eye roll.

"I was referring to the jacket you gave me, but…" Chris trailed off with a shrug.

Tyler smiled, "Yeah, but I also got you this."

Chris blinked as he was handed a small blue jewelry box. Easing it open, his eyebrow shot up when he saw the silver band, two lines intertwined engraved on it. Taking it out, he held it in his palm and looked at Tyler for an explanation. Tyler smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, "It's a promise ring," he stated, "and I promise you that I will always be by your side, whether it's as your best friend, lover, or one day, as your husband."

Chris looked at the ring, holding it up in the light. Inside he could see the engraving of the Triquenta and the Quaternary, Tyler's family symbol. "Thank you," Chris whispered, and instead of taking off the one on his index finger like Tyler thought he would, he slipped it on his left ring finger, "Thank you," Chris repeated, leaning up and taking Tyler's face in-between his hands before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Chris said when he released the now brunette man.

Tyler smiled, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 11

**Ugh, finally. Got this chapter out!**

**Review Replies :**

**wesdrewlover : Nope, I won't tell you :D. Hehehe, I'm a mean author! Thanks for the review!**

**Also, on my Tumblr, aka Homepage, I will be posting songlists for the Pariah Series, including songs that were in Pariah but I feel that would fit it, I just never found the time to add them in AND a list of all the symbolism within the story. Yes, there is symbolism in this series ^^. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Next and last chapter will be up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Eleven: vocalis (Singing)<strong>

"This is so awesome," breathed Samantha, her hazel eyes wide as she looked at the stage from the side.

Wyatt nodded, "Different perspective," he muttered as he watched the workers finishing up setting up as the first fans started to show up.

The few fans started cheering as Chris appeared, the singer waving slightly before trotting over to them. "Hey," he greeted, hugging his mother and two aunts quickly.

"Your hair is wet," Piper chuckled, touching the cold strands.

"Just got out of the shower," replied Chris, "I just wanted to make sure you all are good before I head and get ready for tonight."

"We're fine," Phoebe said with a smile.

Chris nodded and with a peck to his mother's and aunt's cheek, ran away. Henry smiled, "Well, let's go get ready."

* * *

><p>Samantha smiled as Tyler stood beside her, the new brunette winking at her. He wore a simple black t-shirt, white flames decorating the lower left of it, with a white jacket over it. He had on the usual taut black jeans and eyeliner, but he also had a dark gold necklace on with an ornate cross falling to about mid-chest. The lights began to dim, and soon high pitched piano notes could be heard. A single spotlight flashed to life and honed in on a lone man. He was sitting on the black bench, a grand piano in front of him. He wore a bright blue military-style jacket and had on a pair of taut black pants, zippers littering the fabric. His hair was predominantly a dark blond, a layer of brown intermixed within it. The man straightened his back and took a deep breath.<p>

"_When I was a young boy," _sang the familiar voice, "_My father took me into the city, to see a marching band,"_

Drums came into the song, the snare adding to the piano. Softy, a guitar could be heard matching the pianist. Tyler smiled at the Halliwells as he zippered up his marching band style jacket before sneaking out on stage.

"_He said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_ "He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?"_

_ "Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, To join the black parade!"_

In an explosion, the band came to life. All the lights were turned up and Zach and, to everyone surprise, Skylar was on stage. Skylar smiled as the crowd cheered, the woman wearing a simple black sleeveless vest with a long red-tie on along with a short black skirt with fishnets. Meanwhile, Zach was wearing a dorky tuxedo t-shirt, his tongue sticking out as he played the cymbal.

Piper gasped when he saw the man on the bench stand, her youngest son smiling as he held a hand up in the air. A microphone was in his hand. He turned and winked at his family before turning his attention back to the crowd, "_When I was a young boy," _He yelled, "_My father took me into the city, to see a marching band,"_

Chris held a hand to his chest, _"He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"_

Chris smiled as the crowd cheered with their hands up in the air. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off the amps and ran to the right side of the stage as the feeling increased, "_Sometimes I get the feeling, she watching over me!" _He sang, pointing his finger towards the sky, "_And other times I feel like I should go,"_

He ran to the other side, "_When through it all, the rise and the fall, the bodies in the street, and when you're gone we want you all to know, we're carry on!"_

Holding his free hand in the air, "_We're carry on, and through you're dead and don't believe me, your memory will carry on, will carry on! And my heart I can't contain it, The anthems won't explain it."_

_ "A world that sends you reeling, from decimated dream, Your misery and hate will kill us all." _Chris curled his hand around his neck before trotting down the amps that lined the end of the stage.

_ "So paint it black and take it back, Let's shout it loud and clear, Defiant to the end we hear the call, to carry on!"_ He holds up a fist, the crowd mimicking quickly.

Chris begins jumping slightly to the beat,_ "We're carry on, and through you're dead and don't believe me, your memory will carry on, will carry on! And my heart I can't contain it"_

_ "To carry on, we'll carry on. And although you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches."_

_"And on we carry through the fears," _sang Chris, his hand on his chest._  
><em>Jumping up on stage, Chris leaned forward, _"Disappointed faces of your peers.", _a pantomimed tear down his right cheek.

_"Take a look at me." _Arms spread out wide, _"'Cause I can not carry on!"_

Walking to the middle of the amps, Chris held up a hand and the drums became more pronounced, the guitar and the bass falling silent, _"Do or die, You'll never make me."_

_"Because the world." _A quick breath, _"Will never take my heart."_

_"Go and try, You'll never break me."_

_"We want it all."_

_"We want to play this part, I won't explain, or say I'm sorry." _

_"I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars." _Chris held his right wrist up, exposed.

_"Give a cheer for all the broken." _A fist in the air, _"Listen here, because it's who we are."_

Quick guitar and bass riff, _"I'm just a man! I'm not a hero."_

_"I'm just a boy, who has to sing this song"_

_"I'm just a man, I'm not a hero,"_

_"I. Don't. Care!"_

_"We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone believe me,"_

_"Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on,"_

_"And through you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on,"_

_"We'll carry on! We'll carry on…"_

_"We'll carry! We'll carry on!" _Chris's eyes squeezed shut as he held the note.

Chris began walking down the edge of the speakers, his head bowed, _"Now I know, That I can't make you stay," _Skylar continued playing her part of simple notes, before with a harsh chord, the drums and bass come in every four beats.

_"But where's your heart? Where's your heart?, But where's your…"_

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the crowd, "_And I know, there's nothing I can say, To change that part. To change that part, To change…" _The drum and bass enter into the song completely, the top hat loud and the guitar and bass in harmony.

_"So many, bright lights, they cast a shadow," _sang Chris, the man holding his hand as if the shield his face from the sun, "_But can I speak? Well is it hard understanding, I'm incomplete," _He gasped, his hand clutching his chest.

_"A life that's so demanding, I get so weak, A love that's so demanding, I can't speak,"_ Chris gently grasped his neck with a shaky hand.

Marching down the edge of stage, Chris sings the chorus, the instruments pitching upward to give it a happy feeling, _"I'm not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk alone, Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven, Nothing you can say can stop me from going home." _

_"Can you see, my eyes are shining bright, 'Cause I'm on the out here, on the other side of a jet black hotel mirror," _Chris holds up a hand as if he was touching the mirror,_ "And I'm so weak. Is it hard understanding, I'm in complete, A love that's so demanding, I get so weak."_

_"I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk alone. Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven, Nothing you can say can stop me from going home."_ With a harsh jerk, Chris points to his watching family in the stage wings, their eyes wide.

_"These bright lights have always blinded me," _Chris clutched his eyes shut, jerking forward, "_These bright lights have always blinded me, I say…"_

Chris stood in the middle, a small, almost hidden smile on his face, "_I see you lying next to me, With words I thought I never speak," _a tiny head shake, the only instrument being the guitar as it plays low quarter notes, "_Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead."_

Chris rolled his head around so he was looking straight up, the drum and bass coming in. "_'Cause I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I never speak, Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead."_

Clutching his eyes and microphone, Chris screamed, "_'Cause I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak, Awake and unafraid, Asleep or dead!"_

Soon, the crowd is chanting the chorus as Chris sings, "_Or dead!" _high pitched. Soon, the background music died and the chanting crowd was all that was left.

Turning around, Chris grabbed the acoustic guitar that was being offered to him by a groupie. Walking to the middle of the edge, Chris sat down and smiled at the crowd as he hooked up the small headphone that was attached to his ear. Soon, the familiar strumming from the last concert of the previous tour filled the arena, "_This world will never be, what I expected, and if I don't belong, who would've guessed it."_

The drums come in, adding a layer that the Halliwells haven't heard yet, "_I will not leave alone, everything that I own, To make you feel like it's not too late, It's never too late."_

Skylar comes in with her subdued electric guitar- the notes long- the tone adding to the acoustic while Tyler's bass was playing quietly in the background as Chris sang the chorus, "_Even if I say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around, 'Cause it's not too late…It's never too late."_

The drums and bass drop out, but Skylar continues to play as it returns to the original acoustic strumming, "_No one will ever see, this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it, and I have left alone, everything that I own, To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late."_

Skylar and Tyler returned to their long notes as it transitions back into the chorus before Chris goes into the bridge, "_The world we knew, won't come back," _he sings desperately, shaking his head before looking up at the crowd with sad eyes, "_The time we've lost, Can't get back, The life we had, won't be ours again."_

Everyone falls silent except for Chris, the strumming the only thing echoing throughout the arena before singing softly, "_This world will never be, what I expected, and if I don't belong…"_

The band flashed to life once again as the plunged into the chorus before the song ended with Chris strumming the same set of notes in the beginning.

"Well, now that we got the depressing song taken care of," Chris stated as he stood, handing the guitar back to the groupie, "Welcome Outcasts and Happy New Years Eve!" he shouted, the crowd cheering.

"How are you all doing tonight?" He asked as he glanced at Skylar, the woman busy setting up pedals and other equipment for the next song, "As you can see, we aren't alone tonight. Our lovely Skylar decided to come back to celebrate the New Year with us,"

Skylar waved at the fans, the Outcasts cheering loudly.

"Well, might as well get this show on the road," Chris said with a smile, "Are you ready?" he asked Skylar.

The woman nodded, and with a loud explosion she erupted the riff of the first song that the Outcasts latched on, "_Well, I get it, you're an Outcast,"_

* * *

><p>Chris smiled as he handed his guitar back to the groupie from the previous song before grabbing the microphone off of the stand as a monotone guitar note echoed. With a smirked, Chris wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulders, "<em>Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your won, If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes? 'Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose," <em>sang Chris, a small shrug before tapping Tyler's cheek, smiling, "_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave, this alone,"_

Twirling slightly, Chris stood in front of Tyler, "_You're in time for the show, You're the one that I need," _he sung, placing his hand onto Tyler's chest, "_I'm the one that you loathe, You can watch me corrode, like a beast in repose, 'Cause I love all the poison, Away with the boys in the band," _He said, waving away Skylar and Zach with a grin.

_"I've really been on a bender and it shows, So, why don't you blow me," _he said, winking at Tyler,"_A kiss before she goes,"_

"_Give me a shot to remember, And you can take all the pain away from me," _Chris laid his head on Tyler's shoulder, smiling, "_Your kiss and I will surrender, The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead,"_ Standing, Chris ran to the front of the stage, " _A light to burn all the empires, So bright he sun is ashamed to rise and be in love will all of these vampires, so you can leave like the sane abandoned me," _Chris fell to his knees.

Chris smirked when he felt Tyler stand behind him, "_There's a place in the dark where the animals go, You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow," _he sang, reaching up and grabbed the cross necklace, "_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo."_

Leaning back, Chris smirked at Tyler, the bassist grinning, "_I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me," _Standing, Chris tugged on the necklace, "_A kiss before she goes," _ he sang softly, leaning forward to peck Tyler's lips before going into the chorus two last times.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Samantha breathed her eyes wide.<p>

Paige smiled, "Well, it _is _their anniversary."

"I wonder what Tyler got for him," mused Phoebe.

"Probably stuff that wouldn't be wise to disclose within public ears," Samantha said, winking at her aunt.

"Samantha!" Phoebe gasped.

Paige chuckled, "Probably is true, they are two twenty-two year old men,"

Wyatt cringed, "I don't really want to think of my brother having sex thank you very much,"

Piper laughed, "Like you're a virgin Wyatt,"

"I don't care; I don't want to think of my brother having sex, that's not something a sibling should be thinking,"

Henry smiled, "Well, at least he having sex with someone who apparently will be staying a while,"

Wyatt growled, "Can we stop talking about Chris having sex please?"

Phoebe grinned at her brother-in-law, "You saw it too, huh?"

"Saw what?" Piper inquired.

"Look on her ring finger," Phoebe stated.

Gasping, Piper covered her mouth with her hands, "A ring. Oh, my baby…"

* * *

><p>Chris sighed as he sat down on the piano bench, his fingers running over the smooth surface of the ivory keys as the others skittered off the stage. He reached up to grab the microphone, "There's only one song on the new album that isn't exactly new," he started, "I wrote this song when I was eighteen, and I just felt that it would fit into this series of songs, it's called <em>Save Me."<em>

Long, melancholy notes stated the piece, before Chris started to add some high-pitched notes, the lower-ones growing in intensity, "_See me, take my bows," _he sang breathlessly, "_I'm heading for the exits, I can't stick around, This life's been hard. And I can't see the sense in fighting it anymore, Can't let you go, Won't you show me the door,"_

He leaned back for a quick breath before continuing, his voice elongating the words, "_'Cause I've made mistakes, that have hurt the ones that I loved, And I've thrown them under the bus, One too many times. There can be no redemption for a sinner such as I, Won't you wise me to the cornfield now, Won't you help me stop living a lie."_

He slammed his fingers on to the keys, the intensity growing, "_So, here I am in the corner of a dark room, The same away I began, Alone with these mournful thoughts, And a loaded gun in my hand, But a foolish part of me, Still holds out for a shred of humanity," _His eyes squeezed shut as he shouted, "_For a queen in a robe or a knight on a steed. Can't you see that I'm just a child on his knees"_

Leaning back, Chris took a deep breath before leaning close to the microphone, "_Save… me…from fear and pain…And love…will rain on me, Save Me…today….'fore tomorrow! Find me at rest…Save me, from fear, and pain….and love…come down and rain on me, Save me…to…day…for tomorrow, find me at rest…"_

Chris glanced at the piano, shifting slightly to a higher key before lifting his head back to the microphone, his eyes closed, "_Now I'm standing alone in the moment of truth, as the judgement's handed down, and my feet are scarred from the broken glass, Strewn across the ground," _A small smile spread upon his face as he sang the next lyrics, "_Then you come to my side, and only to you I confide, That I've been battered and shattered and bruised and abused for the very last time! Won't. You. Just. Help. Me."_

Chris took a deep breath before leaning close again and yelling the words, "_Save me! From fear and pain! And love reign o'er me. Save…me, Save…me today, For tomorrow will find me at rest, Save me from fear and pain, and love will rain on me. Save me today…For tomorrow…find me at rest….find me at rest."_

* * *

><p>Chris gulped some water, his throat aching and his body protesting. It was three in the morning, and he was using up the last of his energy. His blue jacket was gone, a plain black t-shirt remaining, and his triquenta necklace was exposed. He was pretty sure his hair was soaked and he felt utterly disgusting.<p>

"You okay?"

Glancing up, Chris nodded at Zach. "My throat's just getting dry,"

"Well, you have been singing for the past seven hours mate," Zach said with a chuckle.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'll be lucky if I can speak after this,"

Zach grinned, "I have a notebook and pencil ready for you,"

"Aw, thanks." Chris responded before turning back to the crowd. Nodding to Skylar, she started playing the low pitched notes while faint snare beats echoed in the background, Tyler's long bass beats melding everything together as Chris walked up to the front of the stage, "_Oh, dear mother," _he sang, low, "_I love you. I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough. Dear Father," _he whispered, his eyes drifting upward, "_Forgive me, 'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up, In my heart, I know I failed you, but you left me here alone."_

Walking down the amps, Chris fell into the chorus, "_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember everything. If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets? 'Cause I remember everything…"_

* * *

><p>Piper glanced at her sisters, "You don't think."<p>

"It's possible," Phoebe muttered, her hands wringing together, "Technically, they're living in the same time,"

"But," Paige looked at Piper, then Phoebe, "He would remember, all the stuff we did to him and the other future…"

Piper sighed, "We'll talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_I feel like running away, I'm still so far from home," _Shouted Chris, leaning towards the crowd, "_You say I'll never change, But what the fuck do you know? I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in, Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now. I…remember…everything."_

* * *

><p>"What other future," Samantha inquired, her hazel eyes looking at her aunts and mother.<p>

"The one that Chris came and fixed," Wyatt answered.

Piper looked at her eldest son, "How did you know?"  
>"I heard you and Aunt Paige talk about when I was young," Wyatt replied, "You were worried Chris was going to get the other Chris's memories about how I was evil."<p>

"Wyatt? Evil?" Payton snorted, "That can't be true."

Piper nodded, "Yes, because Chris came and saved his family."

Wyatt smiled, "Nothing really changes does it?"

"What?" Piper asked.

"Chris does everything because of his family," Wyatt mumbled, "Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks of himself."

Paige smiled, "He did once. And Pariah is the result of it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, its seven in the morning," Chris said as he threw his guitar strap over his shoulders, "And as much as I'm sure you'll loving this concert, plenty of you want to go home, collapse in bed, then go and brag to everyone that you know that you were here."<p>

The crowd cheered. "Well, this is our last song, and it's called _Kings and Queens"_

Skylar played the few notes on the keyboard before Zach pounded on the snare before the rest of the band joined in, before they dropped out, Chris played the few notes as he sang, '_Into the night…Desperate and broken…The sound of a fight…Father has spoken"_

The rest of the band entered, the chorus coming to life, "_We were the kings and queens of promise. We were the victims of ourselves. Maybe the children of a lesser God, Between heaven and Hell, Heaven and Hell…"_

* * *

><p>Piper smiled as she watched her tired son sing. "He's happy."<p>

Wyatt blinked and looked at his mother, "Yes, we figured that."

Piper shook her head, "No. I meant that through the abuse and everything he had to go through, he found happiness." She explained, tears welling up in her eyes, "He found Tyler, he has Pariah, and now he has us. It's just nice to see that even though he went through all those tough times by himself, he's happy and has everyone around him."

Paige smiled and brought her older sister into a hug, "It's all done now. He will stay happy."

Phoebe nodded, "He has every right to stay that way."

Piper sniffled and looked at her son as he said their farewells and bowing to the crowd. "Yeah, he does."


	13. Chapter 12

**This is it.**

**The very last chapter of Alibi. And, pretty much, of the Pariah Series. The idea of a prequel is still in my head, but I'm not sure if I'm ever going to write it. I kind of like the trilogy the way it is.**

**Thank you for those who have been here since the beginning. It's been a long year. Yes, Alibi was finished days before the one-year anniversary of Pariah. I want to thank all the reviewers who have been here since the first chapter, and those who have read this with trepidation but gave this wayward idea a chance. Thank you for sticking by me with my late updates, and my grammar mistakes. And, pretty much, thank you for giving me hope and the self-esteem needed to go out and beginning shipping out short-stories to magazines and websites to get my foot in the door of professional writing. You are all awesome. Thank you.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Alibi.**

**And, don't worry. Another Charmed story will be up soon. **

**Until then, **

**Charmed-seconds (Tiffany)**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter Twelve : Consanesco (Healed)<strong>

Tyler tapped his fingers against the table, a white cloth draped over it. The Halliwells, Aaron, Zach and his sister were there as well, filling the circle. A 'STOP ABUSE' banner hung at the top of the stage. Glancing around, various other women and men were within the small room and Tyler's heart began to race. He knew after today, everything would change.

The band had just finished their American leg of their tour, and they had a month off before they would venture back to Europe to continue their support for their latest album, _Confirmo. _ It was doing well, already on the charts and the concerts dates keep being added to the seemly never ending tour.

And now, Tyler knew that after today, they wouldn't just be Pariah. He wouldn't just be Damon Payne's boyfriend anymore. They were going to be labeled, and after today, secrets would be unraveled.

"Do you know where Chris is?" Piper whispered to him, "He said he would meet us here."

Tyler smiled, "He'll be here."

Soon, the lights dimmed and a brunette man walked out from the side of the stage. He was dressed in a pair of taut black jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a shout black peacoat style jacket over it. He had on a pair of fingerless black gloves, and had on a silver ring on his right index finger along with another one on his left ring finger. Anxious sage green eyes looked around the room as he opened up a black journal.

"February 17th," he began, "2018. Today wasn't that bad," he read, "He came in when he usually did and pulled me out of bed, which was sad, because I was in the middle of a practically good dream at that moment. He kicked me a few times, I'm sure that two of my ribs are broken, although that could be from yesterday, I'm not sure. He told me the usual things. Honestly, if he wants me to kill myself so badly, why doesn't he just do it himself? I wonder how much longer I have to do this…" The man glanced up and shut the book, "I wrote that when I fourteen, and as you can tell, it wasn't the first time that I was beaten."

Sighing, the looked around, "Now, many of you know me, and many of you heard of me or my band. We're known for preaching about abuse and equality throughout races and sexualities, but we, or I, never explained why we do. Mainly, it's because of my past. For those who don't know, I'm Damon Payne, and I'm the lead singer of Pariah, and I was abused for thirteen years by my father."

"It started at the age of three, and it was small. Light smacks across the head when no one was looking. Whispered slurs against me. I didn't think much of it, honestly, at the time, I thought I deserved it. The abuse took a turn to the worse when I turned five. My mother, five months pregnant, miscarried, and my father believed it was my fault because I wasn't exactly an easy birth."

"That's when he would come in during the night and beat me. My father was smart, I can say that. He would hit me in places where clothing would cover, and if not, there was always an excuse that could explain it, like I was playing soccer the previous day or I got into a fight with my older brother."

"When I was ten, I realized that my father beating me wasn't my fault. I didn't deserve it, but the aspect of coming and tell my family that my father was abusing me scared me. He was kind to the rest of them, and I feared that they would think I was crazy or making things up. Then, when I hit thirteen, I just didn't care anymore."

"I hit a stage of depression so deep that I don't know how I got out of it. I went to friends' houses, drank alcohol, and woke up in random people's bed. During that year, I thought about suicide for the first time. My self-worth was zero at this time. I didn't care if they were male or female, if I was drunk and they were willing, I ventured upstairs and had sex. Protected, unprotected, I didn't care."

"At fourteen, the idea of running away entered my mind. The idea of getting away from the hate was promising but I couldn't picture leaving my family behind, but I knew if I didn't have a back-up plan for when things got too bad, I would end up in a pine box. However, to run away, I needed money," Chris sighed, "And money isn't easy to come by. But, an invitation opened a door for me. A football player was questioning his sexuality. It was no secret, except to my family, that I slept with both boys and girls. He offered fifty dollars to have sex. I accepted. After that, it sex was no longer pleasure for me, or a way to get away from my hell, it was business. It was fifty dollars for woman or if I topped. Sixty if I bottomed."

"By time I was seventeen, I had well over three thousand dollars, and I was on the cusp of leaving. Until, my father found out. To this day, I don't know how he found out but he did. He tore into my room one day, and threw me on the ground, demanding that I tell him if I was Bisexual or not. I always knew my father as homophobic, hence why I never told my family that I was Bisexual. Two hours later, I lay bloody and beaten and my money stolen. But I didn't care. After that, I stood, grabbed my wallet, acoustic guitar, a backpack full of clothes and left."

"The rest of the story is pretty easy. I went to LA, my best friend Jaiden found me two weeks later and Pariah was the result of it." Chris said, "And while I wish I could say my past was my past, buried and forgotten, I'm constantly reminded of it. I take anti-anxiety pills every morning because I have PTSD, or Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder. I haven't slept through a whole night since I was fourteen because of nightmares. And I bare a scar on my right wrist where I tried to commit suicide at the age of seventeen."

"Luckily, Jaiden found me before I bled to death and I'm still alive to enjoy life; however, it is a tad annoying when people are just like "You're abused, oh I'm sorry," and that's all they can focus on. Sure, I was abused, but that was five years ago. The abuse is over. Yes, it shaped me, but it's not who I am completely." Standing fully, Chris took a deep breath, "I'm Christopher Halliwell and I'm a survivor, and yes, I was forced to say that."

* * *

><p>Chris sighed and sat on the piano bench, the keys cold underneath his fingers. An actress was finishing her speech. As soon as she was done, Chris began playing the piano, a series of six high-pitched notes with long bass notes lifting them up.<p>

_"No warning sign, no alibi, We faded faster than the speed of light, Took our chance, crashed and burned, No, we'll never ever learn,"_

Chris leaned back slightly, his tone breathy, "_I fell apart, but I got back up again, and then fell apart, but I got back up again, yeah."_

_ "We both could see, crystal clear, that inevitable end was near, Made our choice, a trail by fire, To battle is the only way we feel alive,"_

Chris started the chorus, his tone a bit clearer and louder, "_I fall apart, but got back up again, And then I fell apart, but got back up again, And then I fell apart, but got back up again." _His eyes eased shut, "_Away, oh, away, oh, away, oh, away, oh, away, oh, away, oh,"_

When Chris started singing again, his tone was louder, "_So here we are, the witching hour, the quickest tongue to divide and devour, Divide and devour, If I could end, the quest for fire, For truth, for love and my desire" _Chris leaned back and took a deep breath and sang the next lyrics loudly, "_my desire! And I fell apart, but got back got back up again! Away, oh, Away, oh, Away, oh, Away, oh, Away, oh, Away, oh, Away, oh, Away, oh, Away…OH," _

Taking a quick breath, Chris sang, his eyes squeezed shut as he shouted, "_I….fell apart….I….fell apart….I…fell…apart! I…fell…apart…oh!, I…fell…apart…But got back up again!"_

The last note echoed before Chris began the six note series again, deep notes giving them depth. Eventually, they faded, the room quiet except for a few sniffles before claps broke through the silence.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Again. Thank you all.<strong>


	14. Quick Note

******A quick note.**

**First off, thanks for the reviews :).**

**Second, on my Tumblr (Homepage on my profile) I posted two things referring the Pariah Series :**

**A List of Symbolism**

**A "Setlist" for the Pariah Series**

**Eventually, I got a request to do the suicide scene from the Series, so check back in for that.**

**Thank you again!**

**-Tiffany**


	15. Extra

**I got a request to write Chris's suicide attempt on Tumblr, so I decided to post it here as well.**

**I also have a symbolism and a playlist (Songs that were used/go with the Pariah Series, and my comments about them) posts on my Tumblr blog as well ^^**

* * *

><p>Chris smiled softly as he waved to Violet and Tyler, the two siblings heading to dinner. Shutting the door, Chris sighed and the soft expression vanished. A myriad of thoughts attacked his mind. Two weeks ago, Tyler found him on the streets of L.A, and hauled him to the nearest hotel.<p>

_If he can find me…_

_ Then Leo can…_

Groaning, Chris sat at the foot of the bed, his head in his hands. He could feel his heart race. His breathing increased.

_He'll kill me._

_ He'll fucking torture me and fucking kill me._

He quickly stood and paced, his hands winging together. Nervously, he glanced out the window, expecting to see his father appear in the window.

_I can't live like this_

_ I can't._

_ He's gonna find me_

_ I should've went farther away. _

_ Left California, or even the United States._

_ I'm stupid. Fuck! What the fuck should I do? _

_ If he finds me, he's gonna kill me!_

The young man gnawed on the skin beside his thumbnail, his anxiety increasing. He could feel tears building.

_No_

_ I won't let him have that control._

_ If I die…_

_ It will be by my terms._

Rushing to the bathroom, he quickly opened the medicine cabinet and took out his razor. Cheap and made of plastic, he easily broke it and took one of the blades. He examined it, looking at the instrument was care and fascination. Setting it down, he rushed back to the door, closing it. He turned on the shower before sitting on the toilet lid.

His head snapped up when he heard his phone buzz. Gritting his teeth, he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the metal to his right wrist. He hissed as he cut deeply into the flesh, ribbons of blood seeping out of the fresh wound onto the white tiled floor. A manic, gleeful laugh left the man's lips as he slid off of the lid and leaned against the bathtub.

_Ha._

_ I beat you, you fucker._

Feeling his strength leave him, Chris smiled. He won.

He let his eyes eased close and ignored the voice that called him.

This was for the better anyways.

He was free.


	16. Announcement

**'Ello.**

**Sorry, not a new chapter...**

**But, there is good news.**

**Livestream, this Thursday, at 4pm CDT (5pm Eastern United States, 2pm Western United States).**

**Reason as to why you should care : I will be making an announcement pertaining to the Pariah Series.**

**So, uh, see you there?**

**I hope.**

**Also, this is a Q&A session, so bring plenty of questions :)**

**They can be anything **

***Advice on Writing**

***Future Story Plans**

***Personal Questions**

***Questions about any stories I've posted/are rewriting**

***Why I rewrite so much of my shit**

***Etc**

**Hope to see you there :D**


End file.
